Pinky Promise
by ScarletXxXKhrymi
Summary: Once a One-shot now turned into series of One-shots of Jellal and Erza. Different situations, different places, different attitudes but same true love. Nothing can pull them away from each other because they were being pulled by destiny no matter what happens. They were decided to be together. They're loving each other for eternity. Receiving One-Shot requests(Review for requests)
1. Little Promise

**HEY PEEPS! I'm back! XDD**

**So yeah, this is my first one-shot story that came popping out in my mind while I watched some "Jamich" videos~ ^^ **

**The promise scene is inspired by "Pinky swear" of Jamich! So, watch it! ITS BEAUTIFUL! XDD**

**I don't own Jamich! By the way, they are FILIPINO~! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~**

**I don't own America! XDD**

**SO OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Classroom**

**8:00 pm**

The wind kissed my cheeks as I remember my childhood days with her. We were so happy before and we just couldn't stop smiling and having fun. We've played jokes with each other, teased each other, and made fun with each other. Those are the times and years that are important to me. I couldn't seem to erase her memories and her face. I tried to love other girls but I just couldn't shake this feeling of mine to her. She went to America with her family without saying a word. I had to chase her in the airport just to received a sad smile from her. I could have tell her what I felt that time... but I couldn't force myself to do so. I longed for her each day. I remember the time when we made that promise.

* * *

_"Jellal!" She called out, gesturing me to hurry up and sit on the grass under the tree. I nodded and dashed towards where she sat. We were sitting in a hill near our house and decided to have a small picnic there, just the two of us. She sat and setting up our foods on the mat while smiling. Her chocolate eyes were fill with joy as her short scarlet hair was swaying because of the wind. It wasn't too hot and not to cold, its perfect for the both of us. She took a sandwich and gave it to me. "Here is your share, Jellal!" _

_"Thank you!" I said and took the sandwich which I nibbled quickly. I saw her earlier making this with her mother on their luxurious kitchen. I never knew she was a child of a rich family. They were living so simple but yet so elegant. They kind especially her father. Her father gave us enough money to build our house and we couldn't show how much grateful we are. _

_"How is it? How is it?" she said with curiosity. She look so cute with her curious face. I was dazed by the sight before recovering and smiling at her._

_"Its delicious! Good job!" I held out a thumbs up gesture and she smiled with glee._

_"Say, Jellal" she said and took a bite of her sandwich. I made a "hmmm?" sound which I lick my fingers with the remains of the sandwich. "When we grow up, can I be your girlfriend?"_

_That made my face burn up as I look on the ground. I looked at her and saw she was blushing. She was scratching the side of her face shyly but still smiled at me. I smiled back and stroke her hair. "I should be the one asking that!" I said and smiled. "Erza, can you be my girlfriend when we grow up?"_

_"Yes!" she said with glee and held out her pinky finger. "Pinky swear?"_

_"Pinky swear," I said and wraped my pinky finger on hers._

* * *

Never did I knew she was going to be a "Rockstar Princess" when she grow up. She was joyful, innocent, and kind. She doesn't deserve that title though her songs immediately would make her fans say "She's one punk superstar!" She had bashers but more fans. They were all dying to see her. Me? I already saw her in the past, all I need to do is see her now, fulfill that promise, and I could already rest in peace. Our homeroom teacher went in with a smile on her face. Her name is Mirajane Strauss, one of the kindest teachers of our School "Fairy University."

"Okay, everyone! We have a very special new student!" Mirajane said, smiling with glee. I wonder who that is. New students of our class are so arrogant and I don't want to get them close to me. I only stared at the clouds outside, passing slowly. "Please welcome! The Rockstar Princess! Erza Scarlet!"

With her title said, I immediately looked at her and saw her in our uniform with a smile on her face. She was wearing no accessories, no makeup, no punk clothes, and her hair was plain. She grew up from cute to hot. The class roared in joy as she went in, a lot wanted her picture and autograph but Mira-sensei made them all sit down. They were still fans outside, roaring with joy and we had to lock and pull down the curtains.

"What's up, Minna?! I'm finally back in this University!" she said. Truth to be told, when she was still staying here, she used to study with me here in this University. She smiled at Mira-sensei and the class. I even wonder she could still remember me. She never had a boyfriend on showbiz nor in America. If she had, we were never told about it. I doubt she did. I felt guilty on having already a girlfriend whom I already dumped. I wonder if she still remember our promise.

"Welcome back, Erza! Now, for your seat" Mira-sensei scanned around the room and found the vacant seat near me. Mira-sensei pointed at the seat near me and I flinched as Erza's eyes stopped on mine. "You can seat near Jellal"

"Yes, Ma'am!" she said with glee and smiled at me. She went to her seat and handed me a paper. She did remember me after all! I gulped and looked at her before opening the paper. She smiled at me and I opened the paper.

_"Let's meet at the playground at recess -Erza"_

I nodded at Erza and hid the paper on my bag. The class was fast and I immediately dashed towards the playground after the bell rang. I was holding the scrapbook(not really scrapbook, more of like a diary) that I kept, writing all the words I wanted to say to Erza since she left. This was scrapbook is one of the 10 scrapbooks I kept. I always had the "Jerza" design on the left side on the Scrapbook. I sat on the swing as I waited for Erza. My heart was pounding and I was scared at what she will say. Have she changed or anything?

Then I heart footsteps, my head looked up as I saw my long lost childhood friend standing in front of me, looking down at me. I gulped and smiled nervously. She stared at me with her hands crossed over their chest. Then after the deadly silence, she hugged me.

"I missed you, Jellal" she said and I could feel tears wetting my shirt. "I really did, I'm sorry if I left you that time... I... I just don't have the courage to tell you... t-that-"

"Shhh" I said, stroking her hair as she continued crying. I made her sit on the other swing as I knelt in front of her, comforting her. Later on after she stopped crying, I showed her my scrapbook.

"What's this?" she asked, getting the scrapbook from my hands.

"I wrote all of my feelings for you in that scrapbook the day after you left," I said, smiling at her. She opened the scrapbook and read the first page. She giggled and punched me on the shoulder. I made a small wince and laughed. "I... I... I was wondering if you still remember this"

I demonstrate the pinky promise we made. She smiled and nodded.

"S...So, c...can I be y...y...yo-" I stuttered and I was cut by her lips. She pushed the long strands of her hair on the front towards the back of her ear and she leaned on me. She pressed her lips onto mine and I melted on her kiss. When we broke the kiss, I was grinning like crazy.

"Can you keep that promise?" she asked and I shook my head. Her smile wavered and turned into a frown. "Why not?"

"I can't promise to be your boyfriend forever," I said and she frowned. I smirked and caressed her cheeks. "Because when the right time comes, I'll be the guy who will sleep next to you while our kids would wake us up with crazy alarm clocks or pillows"

"Cheesy loser," she smiled and hugged me.

_"I love you, my Scarlet Rockstar"_

_"I love you too, my Cheesy loser"_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK! THIS ONE-SHOT IS DONE!**

**So what do you think? Sorry for the OOC-ness of Erza(But hey! I got a little time to portray her character! If this was a story with lots of chapters, you will see the strict side of the Rockstar Princess! XDD)**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think~**

**Stay tuned on my account for more Jerza stories! ^_^**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi **


	2. Long Distance Relationship

**HEY, GUYS! I'm BACKIE BACKIE BACK~! **

**So yeah, you guys thought that this story is over... well, Pinky Promise is actually over~ This is a different ONE-SHOT~! So yeah, hope you like it ^_^**

**I'm accepting requests of ONE-SHOTS! Review below~ ^_^(As long as its Jerza)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~ ^_^**

**I don't own Little Things, they are properties of its proper owner ^_^  
**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Bedroom**

**8:00 am**

_RING~! _

I groaned and shifted. Who's calling early in the morning? Gosh, this is annoying. I ignored the call and drifted to sleep again. I got Jet lag and I needed some rest! GIVE ME SOME REST!

_RING~!_

_RING~!_

I took the pillow beside me and rested it on the top of my head. I ignored the phone call again. Luckily, it stopped ringing.

_RING~! _

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG GG~!_

Fine, fine! I'm picking it up! I took my phone and got shocked when I saw who called me. It was Jellal. Shoot! He'll think I'm cheating on him! I almost threw my phone on the air when I saw who it is. I calmed down, took a shaky breath, and picked up the call.

"_Morning, babe" _Jellal said on the other line. I smiled and rested my back on my bed. I went here, in America, for work. It was for Jellal's sake and I. He got mad at me when he found out that I'll be going to America. But we sorted everything out. We promised each other that we will not cheat on each other while I work here in America. But, I get jealous every time he hangs out with Levy and my other girl friends. But I trusted Jellal that he wouldn't do anything stupid. _"Did I wake you up?"_

"No, no you didn't" I said and yawned. I tried not to yawn while talking with him but I couldn't help it. I heard him laugh at the other line. I raise my eyebrow in confusion. Did I said something funny? Or is he with other girls? "Hey, are you cheating on me?"

"_What are you talking about?" _he asked on the other line while laughing. He's obviously laughing, if he denies it, it'll only prove him that he's an extremely bad liar. _"Obviously, I wake you up"_

"Yeah," I admitted and let another yawn. I sighed and the homesickness began hitting me again. "How are you there?"

"_I'm missing you babe," _he said with a sad tone. I hugged the teddy bear he gave to me when we were kids. _"I really miss you"  
_

"Don't worry, I'll be back after my work here is done" I said, twirling my finger on the fur of my teddy bear. America isn't like Japan, the weather here isn't like Japan's. The surroundings, the appearance of people, the food, I sighed. I wake myself into reality, I'm not in Japan and that's for real. I tried to think that I'll be home in 5 days but that doesn't make anything better. "I'll be back, I promise. 5 days to go, I'll be there with you and we could cuddle each other how long we wanted."

"_You promised, then I'll be promising too" _he said. _"I promise that I will wait for you and not cheat on you. When I meet you at the airport, I'll be there not as your friend, not as your boyfriend, and not as your childhood friend"_

"Then what?" I asked.

"_As your to-be husband, a.k.a fiancée" _He said and I smiled. The thought of Jellal being my husband lift my problems up. I wonder if he's picking our rings for the wedding already. I chuckled and smiled once again. _"I'm serious, Erza."_

"Then I'll hang on to your promise," I said. "Good night, Jellal"

"_Good Morning, Erza" _He said in response. _"I miss you"_

"I miss you too," I said.

"_I love you, Erza"_

"I love you too, Jellal"

"_I love you more and more and more and more and more!" _

"I love you most, Jellal"

"_No! I love you, most. Erza" _

I chuckled. Love fights again. This is fun. I also heard him on the other line.

"_We love each other more than anyone could"_

"We love each other more than anyone could" We said and unison. I chuckled and smiled.

"Muah, Jellal" I said, smiling.

"_Muah, Erza" _he said and I ended the call. I stared at the teddy bear and remembered how he gave it to me.

* * *

"_Why are you crying?" a voice asked and I looked up. The coldness of the ice of the skating rink was making my skin shiver. I sat on the ice and cried. I couldn't find my parents or anyone I know. I was scared, very scared. I feared that anyone would come and do something horrible to me. So, I cried there, hoping that Mama and Papa would hear me. When I looked up, I saw a blue haired boy with emerald eyes. He wore a white jacket and black t-shirt under it, blue mittens, skating shoes, pants, and blue earmuffs. His breathing let out a visible white mist. I don't really know what to do so I hugged him. He fell on the ice and hugged me back, comforting me. It was only seconds after I saw his teddy bear. His teddy bear has brown fur, emerald eyes, and a shirt that says 'I Love You!' Jellal noticed that I was staring at his teddy bear and smiled at me. "Do you want it?"  
_

_I nodded and he gave it to me. "B-But-" I said and he pressed the teddy bear on my hands. He smiled to be and he looked like an angel, except for his red tattoo on his right eye._

"_You can keep it," he said and I nodded. I hugged the teddy bear and smiled at him as he wiped my tears away. "What's your name and why are you crying?"_

"_My name is Erza Scarlet," I said and he smiled._

"_Scarlet, huh…" he ran his fingers on my hair. "Scarlet, like your hair. You're pretty. I'm Jellal Fernandez"_

"_Jellal…" I muttered._

"_Why are you crying, Erza?" he asked, smiling at me. "You're pretty, you shouldn't cry you know"_

"_B-But, I-I can't find my parents"_

"_Are you separated from them?" he asks and I nodded. He stood up and held out his right hand, inviting me to take it. He grinned at me and I looked at him. "Let's find them, Erza!"_

_I felt my cheeks heat up but I smiled and nodded. I took Jellal's hand and stood up, holding Jellal's teddy bear on my right arm and my other hand is holding his right hand. We skated and searched for my parents. Minutes later, we found my parents with his parents._

_We continued meeting on the Skating Rink until he moved and lived in my village. _

* * *

_**3 days later**_

"You're sick?" I asked while I saw Jellal on video, pale and sick. He nodded weakly and rested his chin on the pillow under him. Oh I wish I was there with him. I could have taken care of him. "Be sure to take your medicine and take enough rest, Jellal. I wish I was there beside you and taking care of you"

"No, don't worry about me, babe" he said, smiling weakly. "Don't overexert yourself, I can handle this in my own. Mother is taking care of me right now"

Then Jellal's mother showed up on the screen and waved at me. I smiled and wave back at her.

"How are you, Miss Fernandez?" I asked while smiling. She smiled and waved in the air as if she was 'shoo'ing a fly out of her sight.

"I told you to call me Jade, Erza" she said and I nodded. "So how are you in America"

"Fine, even though I get homesick sometimes" I said, smiling. She nodded and went to take Jellal a towel dipped into cold water.

"I really wish I was there," I said in a sad tone. He shook his head and smiled.

"I'm fine, Erza. Don't worry" he said and looked at him worriedly. I sighed and stood up slightly to kiss the camera of my laptop, as if I was kissing his forehead. "That was good. I feel a lot better now"

"Did the forehead kiss work?" I said and chuckled. He nodded and smiled at me like when he used to I remembered when we were kids and I used to kiss his forehead when he got sick.

* * *

"_I'm not sick!" Jellal said in defense as he tried to sit up, I push him gently back down. We were now 12 years old yet he is stubborn as ever. He tried to sit up again but I pushed him down, gently again of course. "I'm not si-" then he sneezed and smiled at me like a fool. "Okay, I'm sick"_

"_I told you, Jellal" I took the towel from his forehead and dipped it on the ice cold water. I squished it as the water fall from the towel to the bucket of water. I placed it on Jellal's forehead and rested my hand on his chest, back and forth making Jellal sleep. _

"_Uhh… I'm getting dizzy" he said while staring at the ceiling. I chuckled at his cute look, flushed cheeks, small eyes, and innocent face. His eyes vented from the ceiling to my eyes. He smiled and I smiled back. "Give me a forehead kiss!"  
_

"_E-Eh?" I felt my cheeks heat up. "W-What are you saying?"_

"_There's magic in a forehead kiss and when applied, the sickness will-" he sat up and the towel fell and he sneeze. Geez, Jellal, you should stop the sitting up habit while you have sickness. He smiled at me like a fool but I gave him a light slap on the chest. "Sorry! The forehead kiss, please?"_

"_Hai! Hai!" I said annoyed, I leaned on him and kissed his forehead. I sat back and put the towel back on his forehead, resuming to my tasks. "Is that okay now?"_

"_Yeah! It worked! Like magic!" he said, smiling._

* * *

_**2 days later**_

_**Airport**_

_**2:00 pm **_

I pulled my travel bag and squeezed my shoulder bag. I looked around to see where Jellal is. I took my phone out of my shoulder bag and turned it on(since I have to turn it off while on the plane). When I turned it on, Jellal immediately called. I picked it up and looked desperately where he is. Probably hiding? I looked behind me but I didn't see him here.

"_I see you're searching for me, Erza" _he said on the other line. I looked around, is he watching me? _"Yes, I am watching you Erza"  
_

"Where are you, Jellal?" I asked and I heard him chuckle. "Why are you chuckling?"

"_Nothing, really." _He said on the other line. _"I'll meet you on the waiting chairs on the right side of the airport"_

"What do you think-"

"_See you, Erza" _he said and ended the call. What exactly is he doing? I tried to call him again but he declined my call. Is he trying to escape from me? I went towards the waiting chairs and sat, waiting for him. I can't help to wonder if he's cheating on me but I waited for him patiently. As I waited for him, a group of five people came in wearing toy soldier costumes. They bought a keyboard(little piano, or whatever) and stopped in front of me. I looked around and saw people were staring at me. Now I became conscious of myself. I pushed a long strand in front of my ear towards the back of it(ear). They smiled at me and I crossed my arms. They left and several minutes later, they arrived again, with a harp with them. They left and I noticed the music of the airport stopped playing. Only two people were standing in front of me, one pianist and one who will play the harp. They smiled and started playing.

I don't know what song they're playing but what shocked me most was the vocalist. It was familiar, very familiar. It sounded like Jellal's voice, I doubt he'd do that. He's pretty shy with other people whom they don't know.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

_But bear this mind, it was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

The vocalist was nowhere to be seen. I looked around, searching for the guy with the familiar voice. The lyrics were sweet and I don't think its for me even though the instruments are facing me. The people around me were smiling and grinning at me. I wonder what happened to the people in this airport. Zombie apocalypse? No, it can't be.

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,_

_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But i'll love them endlessly_

I now became really conscious with what is happening here in the airport. There was a camera man that was filming me and the people in front of me. I fixed my clothes as I looked around, seeing people with smiles, but the guy hasn't appeared yet. I wonder who that guy is, he's giving me a familiar feeling that Jellal used to give me when he's being chessy.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to_

_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

With those lyrics, a blue haired guy with emerald eyes was holding a microphone and approaching me. It was Jellal who was singing but he's shy, he couldn't do this because he's too shy. I put my hands on my mouth to avoid making unnecessary noises. He was approaching me. He's wearing a black tuxedo and red bow. His hair was like always but he was charming today. When he reached me, he kneeled in front of me but still singing. I was so happy to see him and I want to kiss him and hug him right there but I don't want to spoil the fun. The cameraman were still filming. He took my hand and continued singing.

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

He smiled at me and I smiled back. The people around us were 'awwwww'ing. He took my hand and stood up with me. He put both of my hand on his shoulders and his free hand on my waist. We started swaying into the music. It was romantic yet so confusing. What is he doing?

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want to know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to_

_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

He twirled me around and we continued dancing. We were having our time together and at that moment, I didn't care about the world. I didn't care about the people smiling at us or scowling or ignoring us. What's important to me now is that I'm finally with him.

_You never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to_

_If I let you know, I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh and_

He stopped dancing with me and I was little depressed about it. He's still holding my hand and smiling at me. His emerald eyes stared into mine with joy and happiness. I remembered how much we love to stare at each other and kiss after a few minutes. I remembered how we kissed for the first time.

* * *

"_Erza," Jellal said and I "hmm?" as an answer. We were waiting for the shooting stars on top of my house's roof. "You're my girlfriend, right?"_

"_Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked and looked at him. When I looked at him, he was blushing and scratching his cheek. He looks so cute and I couldn't stop smiling. "What is it?"_

"_C-C-Can w-w-we k-k-kiss?" he asked cutely. I smiled and moved closer to him. I made his face look up and I smiled at him._

"_Is that what my babe wants?" I asked and he nodded cutely. I pressed my lips on his, we kissed under the shooting stars. It was a romantic first kiss. It was one of those moments I couldn't and wouldn't forget. _

* * *

_I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you (and all these little things)_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you, and all your little things._

He finished the song and smiled at me. I clapped my hands and the other people too. The others whistles and hooted.

"Erza Scarlet, my best friend, my girlfriend, mostly, my lover" he said and smiled at me. "I promised you while you were in America that I'll be your husband when you arrive here at the airport."

"Yeah, you did said that" I said, remembering the time he promised that. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"To fulfill that promise, I ask you a very very important question" he said and took his phone out of his pocket and started touching it. When he's done, he showed me a picture of the ring I loved. It was a ring that has a blue gem on the center and gold gems were surrounding it. "Do you see this, Erza? You wanted your to-be husband to buy this for you. Now, I am going to ask you a very important question."

He snapped his fingers and into my left, a bunch… ah sorry, a crowd of people with white shirts were sitting on the chairs that were arranged like in a baseball game. They lifted up their cardboards and it formed a "Will You Marry" words and I looked at Jellal. "Where the 'Me'?" I asked and when I saw Jellal, he took of his tuxedo coat, revealing his t-shirt with the 'Me' word on it. We painted it years ago and I though he threw it away or donated it since he never wore it again. I put my hands on my mouth again, trying not to cry. He kneeled, still holding his phone, showing me the picture of my favorite ring, when he took it away, there was my favorite ring on a red box.

"Erza Scarlet, we've been together for 9 years, can you believe that? 9 years," he said and it was true. We were together for 9 years and we were staying strong. "And I knew you were the one. The one that I would love for eternity. So, I ask you Erza Scarlet. Will you marry a baka like me?"

There was a moment of silence between the two of us. I noticed he was getting nervous and I smiled. I leaned down on his and kissed him. The people around us shut up their mouths waiting for my answer. We broke apart. "Is that a 'yes'?" Jellal asks and I nodded. He smiled and repeated the question again. I nodded again and he hugged me.

"She said 'yes'!" Jellal shouted while hugging me. The crowd cheer. Jellal slipped the ring on my ring finger and it perfectly fit it. We hugged each other again and I saw my parents approaching. We kissed, not bothering to notice our parents. When we broke apart, we were staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Erza" Jellal said and I smiled.

"I love you too, Jellal" I said and we were going to kiss again but familiar voices stopped us.

"_So when's the wedding?" _Our parents asked.

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEKKK! EEEEEEEEEEKK! THIS ONE-SHOT IS DONE!**

**How is it? XDD Sorry for my terrible writing ^_^**

**Requests? Review down below! **

**Check out my other stories in my account ^_^**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes***

**Stay tuned for more Jerza one-shots~ ^_^**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	3. Double Date, Double Madness

**HEY GUYS! I'm BACKIE BACKIE BACK with another Jerza One-shot!**

**This is requested by Jerza Fernandez~**

**"Although you could always give Mystwalker a shot :) Or even a double date. Now that would be REALLY FUN! Knightwalker and Scarlet's competitiveness takes over and they start to agrue who has a better boyfriend, who is better at kissing, etc." -Jerza Fernandez**

**Please don't kill me if its bad! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~**

**LMNT owns their awesome song "Hey Juliet!" Check it out guys!**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV  
Restaurant **

**11:30 am**

How did I ended up in this situation? Oh right, that's because I invited Mystogan and Knightwalker for a double date with me and Erza since they left from Edolas just to visit Earthland. They'll be leaving the a day or two after this day. B-But, I didn't mean to have Mystogan's wife and my girlfriend, Erza, having to spill our secrets! They started on who's the best kisser, me or Mystogan and then here we are, Mystogan and I blushing furiously because they spilled our embarrassing secrets.

* * *

_**This is how it started**_

"_So, how's edolas?" my girlfriend asked as she was cutting her food. She was wearing her gothic loli dress. She looks so cute with that ponytail. I can sense the other guys around me, staring at her and getting jealous when they stared at me. Well, the Titania's my girl, got a problem? Though, I still didn't know why she answered me even though I hurt her so many times. From the tower of heaven to the fiancée lie. "How's your kingdom doing, Prince Jellal?"_

"_Fine, Edolas is doing fine. No wars happened after the Lacrima incident," Mystogan said in a princely tone. Who could blame him, he's been the King of Edolas after Erza and the others left. I looked at Knightwalker, she resembles Erza so much even though her hair was cut short. She was wearing a red and blue checkered polo shirt and short shorts. Oh, she's the Knightwalker that Lucy and Mira were telling me. She's totally the opposite of Erza, even though I only saw her smirk and appearance. Erza couldn't smirk so evil like Knightwalker's. Meanwhile, her husband wore a simple polo-shirt and pants with a red tie not like me, very simple shirt and pants only. "How is Fairy Tail doing?"_

"_Noisy as ever," Erza said, simply. I ate my food, trying to avoid the question. I wasn't really into these conversations until Knightwalker spoke._

"_So how are you and your boyfriend? Is he a good kisser?" Knightwalker said, sarcastically. I almost choked my food and in the corner of my eye, I saw Erza tightened her hold on her spoon. Then Knightwalker took her husband's arm and started to cling on it. She smirked on Erza. "Mine is a very good kisser, he…" Okay, the next thing she said is inappropriate for children so maybe there's someone in the viewers who won't be glad to hear it so I won't mention it._

_I saw Mystogan blushed furiously as Knightwalker spilled his secret. "You do that?" I asked, trying to not laugh. Then Erza spoke and spilled my secret. "Oh my boyfriend does," that and that AND OH NO, Erza! Don't say that part, I beg you…. Okay! I wanna sulk on a corner and end my life. Another person knew my deepest darkest secret. I looked at Mystogan and he got what I was saying. He nodded and we took our girlfriend's hands and pulled them towards a place where no one can see us –a.k.a the park._

* * *

"Erza, could you not tell her about _our_ secrets?" I said, emphasizing the _'our.' _Erza crossed her arms and looked away. She was leaning her back on the tree. In the corner of my eye, I also saw Knightwalker and Mystogan having a serious conversation about their secrets. I smiled and I cupped her cheeks. I made her turn her head towards me and I smiled. "C'mon, don't be mad at me. We need privacy right?" I said clearly and kissed her lips. Soon, she also kissed back, wrapping her arms on my neck. When we broke, Erza looked at Knightwalker and stuck a tongue out. Knightwalker smirked at her and put a hand on her hips. Oh-oh… this is bad.

"That's all you've got?" Knightwalker said and she put a hand on Mystogan's back head and pulled it until their lips collided. Erza's mouth dropped as she watched Knightwalker kissing Mystogan hungrily. Seriously? How far does this madness will go? I face palmed myself.

The next happenings weren't so good.

I carried Erza on my back as we walk towards the Ferris wheel. We were talking, having fun when Knightwalker and Mystogan raced passed us. Mystogan looked so tired of carrying his wife, he's already sweating while his wife stuck her tongue out and I could feel Erza's grip on me tightened. I looked at her and saw she was very pissed off.

"Oh… oh… Erza, calm dow-" I tried to finish my sentence but Erza kicked my thigh so hard and ordered me to run faster. I did, that took a lot of energy. BUT SERIOUSLY! I need to separate those two away, they're completely competing about who's boyfriend is better. I don't understand girls, very much. I ran really fast so that we can get to the ferris ballon first but in the end, we're both in the same balloon. Oh, Gods…. Another torture for me… I mean, for us(Mystogan and I).

* * *

"So, how does your boyfriend hug you?" Knightwalker said, crossed arms and legs. Mystogan looks at the window nervously, sweating. I can't help to do the same, I don't want more secrets to be revealed. Especially when I can feel the fighting aura of these two, surrounding us. Knightwalker took Mystogan's hands and made him hug her. Mystogan hugged her nervously. Knightwalker smirked at Erza and I could feel my girlfriend's aura getting stronger. "My husband is a good hugger, he always hug me from behind"

"Oh, really? I don't see that" Erza said, her aura still surrounding her. She glance at me and gave a look that says _hug me_ and I did, before she throws me out of the window which isn't an option because we're already meters away from the ground. I hugged her tight and sweetly like I used to. For a moment, I saw a lightning from Erza and Knightwalker's eye distance. I want to get out of here before this two throw me and Mystogan out.

After the ride, Mystogan and I agreed to carry our girlfriends away from each other. That happened exactly what we thought but there's one exception. My girlfriend kept hitting me as I ran towards her apartment. When we arrive, I gently put down my girlfriend and locked the door. She was so pissed off that she pinned me on the door, I was afraid the door would break but it was stable.

"Why did you do that?! My battle with Knightwalker isn't yet over!" says my angry girlfriend. I carried her in a bridal style and laid her down on the sofa. I pinned her down, trying to make her calm but she keeps pounding on my chest. "Jellal, get off me! You know I hate people competing with me with various thing-"

"Shhh," I pressed my index finger on her lip. She stopped talking loudly and complaining but her eyes still told me she was pissed off. I removed my index finger on her lips and smiled at her. "You know, you didn't need to compete with Knightwalker. For me, you are the best girlfriend in the world, did you know that? You're my one and only love, Erza"

I leaned on her and kissed her. She didn't complained or pushed away. She melted into my lips and we kissed, passionately. "She was insulting you, I couldn't help it" she broke the kiss and looked straight into my eyes. I gave a quick kiss and smiled at her. "And so? As long as I have you, you didn't need to defend me from other boys or girls that are insulting me."

I carried her towards her bed and we cuddled each other until she drifted to sleep.

She was sleeping so innocently, so angelic that no one would ever thought her magic was so bloody. I stroke her scarlet hair and kissed it. It was the first thing I noticed about her, that's what I thought as a kid but now, I realized that the first thing that I noticed about her and loved her is that her attitude. Even though she isn't the sweet girl I knew back then, even though she is cold and strict now, my feelings didn't changed. When she disappeared along with other Fairy Tail members, I knew she wasn't dead and that made my feelings stronger. I remembered how I asked her to be my girlfriend.

* * *

"_Where's Jellal?" Erza asked Lucy who was drinking her juice. Lucy shrugged and Erza ate her cake in despair. When Mira passed by, Erza asked the same question but she just smiled and shrugged. Soon, she finished cake, looking disappointed. I wonder why? Then Gray and Natsu came in the scene._

"_Hey, Erza I saw Jellal earlier," Gray said, sitting beside her. Erza brightened up and looked at Gray, excitedly._

"_Where is he?" she asked and I got nervous. Will Mirajane's plan work or will it fail? My heart started beating faster than usual, like every time I saw Erza. _

"_There he is!" Gray pointed and I stood at the table I was sitting. The guild cheered as I stood up and the music started playing. I held the night tightly._

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_I sang and walked towards Erza, performing the dance steps Gray and Natsu told me. I felt so nervous… _

_Hey I've been watching you_

_Every little thing you do_

_Every time I see you pass_

_In my homeroom class_

_Makes my heart beat fast_

_I sang as I dance in front of Erza. I probably look funny while dancing because she keeps chuckling, giggling, smiling, and laughing. She looks so cute, really really cute. I smiled as I sang and danced. I can see Natsu and Gray dancing behind me as back up dancers._

_.  
I've tried to page you twice_

_But I see you roll your eyes._

_Wish I could make you real_

_But your lips are sealed._

_That ain't no big deal.  
__  
__I sang and spread my hands, inviting her to join me. She took my hand and we danced on top of the table, smiling and laughing. We're having fun like when we were kids._

_Cause I know you really want me. (yeah)_

_I hear your friends talk about me. (yeah)_

_So why you trying to do without me. (yeah)_

_When you got me,_

_Where you want me._

_I twirled her around and danced with her again, smiling and having fun. Like nothing bad happened between us before._

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine._

_You really blow my mind._

_Maybe someday you and me can run away._

_I just want you to know,_

_I wanna be your Romeo._

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_H-h-h-hey Juliet  
_  
_I kneeled down, fished the necklace out of my pocket. I showed her and smiled. "Erza Scarlet, my childhood friend, my closest friend, and lastly… my first love," I said, looking into her eyes, smiling. "From the first time I saw your face, in Tower of Heaven, without a minute, I fell in love with you. So, I will ask you a very important question. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_There was silence in the guild. Erza's eyes made me nervous because… it showed doubt instead of joy. I got nervous, nervous of what she will answer. After the deadly silence, she leaned on me and kissed me. "yes," she whispered._

* * *

_**Knightwalker's POV**_

_**Mystogan and her room**_

_**4:00 pm**_

Mystogan gently dropped me on our bed and I immediately slapped him. He was stunned for a while but came to his senses. "What was that for?!" he demanded. I cupped his slapped cheek and caressed it. I smiled in an angel way and looked into his eyes gently. Then I slapped him again.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him as he rubbed his cheeks. I was so pissed off and I have no mood to be lovey-dovey with him. He stood up and kissed me but I pushed him away. "Don't you dare to kiss me! My battle wasn't over with Scarlet!"

"Tell me," he said in a serious tone. He took my hand and squeezed it. I was stunned for a moment. Tell him what? I looked at him with disgust. "Tell me, why are you fighting with Erza about me and Jellal? Is it because you're jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?!" I lied and tried to slip my hand away from his calloused hands but he wouldn't let go. I glared at him and told him to let go of my hand. He didn't, he only looked at me in the eye. "Let go of me!"

"I won't," he said and pushed me on the bed, pinning me down. "Until you tell me the truth"

"Fine, I'm jealous" I said, looking away. Tears started forming in my eyes. "I'm jealous because every time you see her, I feel like I was just a replacer of her in your life"

"You know that's not true," Mystogan said, trying to kiss me but I didn't let him. He made me look on his eyes but I didn't. He sighed and looked at me even though I was ignoring him. "You were never a replacer of her. She has Jellal and I have you. I love you, Erza since we were kids."

"If you love me, why did you left?" I said, tears falling. I looked at his eyes, my tears continued to fall. "Why did you left if you knew you love me? Don't you know that I longed for you, Jellal? Did you know that?"

"I… I need to close the anima," he said, gently.

"I don't believe you, you stayed there for years! You just wanted to see Scarlet longer," I said in an angry tone. "You never loved me"

"Don't say that"

"Then prove it!" I yelled and with that, he kissed me, he kissed me passionately…. Like when we were 13 years old, before he left, making me miss his touch and voice. We stayed like that for a while until we broke apart. Mystogan caressed my cheeks and hair.

"The one I love is you, Erza" he said gently, stroking my hair. "Not Scarlet"

"Is that another lie?" I asked, smirking. He leaned on me and whispered on my ear…

"_No"_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEKK! EEEEEEEEEK! THIS ONE-SHOT IS DONE!  
**

**So yeah, review below for requests ^^ (also, its my first time to make a Mystwalker fanfic so PLEASE... no harsh comments XD)**

**Stay tuned for more Jerza one-shots!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	4. Meet Again

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACKIE BACKIE BACK!  
**

**So this is Ash Lite -Former EST's request!**

**"yeah yeah... well, I need one... in which, Jellal is saved(by anyone other than Erza) from being possessed by Zeref. what will happen if he is still normal? what if a the tower has a time bomb and its bursts and erza and jellal are separated and meet after yrs? (erza joins ft only) ok. thats the plot. will it be okay?" -Ash Lite -Former EST**

**YEAH! Here's my try, sorry if its bad ^^  
**

**Coming up! MagePrincess' request! ^_^ That'll be fun! After that, it'll be Celestique-chan's request!**

**Y: I like your name! Thank you~!**

**Guest: Nyaaa! Thank you!**

**MagePrincess: Sure! That'll be fun! Thank you!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Beach **

I never thought I would see him again, I mean I longed for his touch for years. Here we are, in front of the sunset sky. He has grown since I last saw him –since our fight at the tower. He's here, sitting on a rock, apologizing for the things he had done when he was manipulated by dark magic. When the council saw Jellal again, they decided to let him go but there's one condition. Their independent guild, Crime Sorcière will continue to destroy dark guilds who have done many bad things to the residents of Magnolia. His cloak, flapping because of the wind, my scarlet hair too, swaying into the tune of the wind. Both of us stayed silent but I… I have many questions running on my mind. I decided to break our silence.

"Hey," I said, gently. I turned my head to look at him who is still on his position, his hands clasped together. I approached him and bended my knees to be able to stare at his emerald eyes. I made him look at me. "Jellal, its been a while since we've saw each other"

"Y-Yeah," he said in response, avoiding my gaze. I sighed and ruffled his hair. My brown eyes met his emerald eyes again and for a moment, I was lost in his eyes. I blinked and I felt my cheeks burn up. "E-Erza, I'm sorry about… not telling you that I was alive or something. I'm sorry about what I've done to you, I'm really sorry… for all those moments I've hurt you. I'm really sorry-"

"Jellal," I pressed my index finger on his lips. "You were manipulated, Jellal. You didn't do it"

"But-"

"Jellal," I said gently and he shut up. I remembered our last meeting in that tower, where I last saw and touched him. I looked at the blue sky, remembering how we got separated.

* * *

_I kissed Jellal as the Etherion was fired at this tower. I shut my eyes tight, feeling his warm lips pressed on mine. When I opened my eyes, I saw our surroundings were light blue but its still the tower where I suffered and where I first met Jellal. Jellal fell into my arms, eyes closed. I looked at the surroundings, we were okay, Simon was still there, laying on the ice, cold dead. I shook Jellal gently and heard him groan before opening his eyes. When he opened his eyes, it wasn't the eyes I saw earlier, not the murderous eyes that almost killed me earlier. His eyes were innocent, as if he didn't know any single thing in the world._

"_Jellal?" I said, gently. I was about to put my hand on his face but he slapped my hand away. He pushed me away from him and crawled away. He hugged his knees and started crying. Crying? Why is he crying?_

"_Erza…." He said and I flinched. He said my name while crying? What is happening? "Erza…. Who are you and who am I?"_

_He don't know me but only know my name? I approached him and he blasted me his power. I was in time to requip in my armor, protecting me from that dangerous explosion. When the fog cleared, he flinched as he saw me. I approached him but he backed away. "Don't come closer!" he yelled, threatening me. I stopped walking and hardened my expressions._

"_Then come to me because I am Erza!" I yelled and he flinched. His eyes widen as he heard 'Erza' in my sentence. "You are Jellal Fernandez and you caused all of this!" _

_He looked around and shivered. He put his hand on his ear. "Y-You're lying! I won't do such thing!" he said, hands on his ear. I approached him and sat in front of him. He wouldn't look into my eyes. He was trembling in fear because he saw his own evil deeds. I don't want him to be the evil Jellal who made my friends suffer. I want him to be the same Jellal I met when we were kids. I took his hand and gently squeezed it._

"_Jellal, listen to me" I said gently. "We're gonna be alright. We're gonna escape this place and you'll be living peaceful-"_

_The tower rumbled and an explosion broke out. I looked around and I was too late. There was crack between us and it widened until we were meters away from each other. I tried to take Jellal's hand but my arm length wasn't enough._

"_Jellal!" Tears streamed down from my eyes. This is not happening, not when he already came to his senses. I tried to believe this was only a nightmare but it isn't. "JELLAL!"_

"_Erza," he yelled gently. "We'll meet again"_

_And he faded, I cried on all my might, hoping for his answer but nothing came. I was saved by Juvia's water powers…. And we never met again, after all those years…_

* * *

"how are your memories?" I asked and he sighed.

"They're all back, from when we were kids until the tower incident." He said, quietly. We stared into each other's eyes before breaking away. I stood up and looked at the sky. "Erza, I… I'm ready to die, if you want to kill me"

"What are you saying?" I yelled and turned around. He flinched but he stayed silent.

"I'm… not as strong as you…. I don't deserve to live," he said and with that, I slapped him in the face.

"Being alive is a sign of being strong!" I yelled at him. He looked at me with surprised. I took him by the collar but I tripped. We rolled down the hill until we stopped, Jellal on top of me and I, under him. Emerald eyes met chocolate ones. "Erza," he whispered. He leaned on me and closed the distance. He cupped my face and I wrapped my hands on his neck. We kissed. We stayed there for a minute but it felt like we kissed for eternity. We broke, gasping for air.

"I missed you, Erza" he whispered and I smiled.

"I missed you too" I said in response.

"I love you"

"I love you" we said in unison.

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEK! EEEEEEEEEEEEK! THIS ONE-SHOT IS DONE!**

***cries* HUHUHU! Ash-chan! Don't be mad at me because its bad! I'm really sorry! *cries***

**Second me: *sighs* Sorry 'bout that, that's my crybaby side~**

**So review for requests~! ^^  
**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think!**

**Stay tuned for more one-shots!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	5. Torture Day(So exaggerated)

**HEY GUYS! I'm BACKIE BACKIE BACKIE BACKIE BACK!**

**So yeah, I'm sooo sorry this chapter was late~! ^_^ I have a very tight schedule~! I hope you guys understand, especially MagePrincess because she requested this one-shot~ **

**Guest 5/21/13: Yeah! Sure! thanks for the review once again!**

**"Can you make a story were erza and jellal are being tortured by their children while on vacation XDXDXDXD plllllssssssss" -MagePrincess**

**So yeah! Hope you like this~! ^_^**

**Also, the next one shots are on this order~ XDD**

**After this one shot is Celest-chan's one-shot will be posted~ ^_^**

**Next is Madeline-chan's one-shot~**

**Next is Guest 5/21/13's request~ ^_^**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~! ^_^**

**SO OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Bedroom**

**7:00 am**

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I smiled as I saw Erza hugging me and still sleeping. I stroke her scarlet locks and kissed her forehead. She looks so innocent and cute while sleeping. She was wearing her pink nightgown and looks perfect while wearing it. I heard footsteps coming and I closed my eyes again, trying not to smile. I heard the door opened and the footsteps came towards our bed. They jumped around us and they were careful not to jump on our bodies.

"Papa, Mama! Wake up!" Hikari said, her cute voice resounding on my ear. I felt them pulling our blankets away. I pretended that I was still asleep and I heard Kairi, sighed and tickled me. "Papa! Wake up! We're going to the beach today!"

"Eh?" I said, pretending to yawn. I saw our twins, Kairi and Hikari Fernandez, sitting in front of us. Hikari has blue hair like mine, she got her mother's features, and got my tattoo. She looks cute and I bet when she grow up, she'll be beautiful like her mother. Kairi, Hikari's twin, has her mother's scarlet locks making him handsome, he got my features but didn't got my tattoo, he almost looks like me but without tattoo and he has scarlet hair except for blue hair. They were twins, yet they don't look alike. Their attitudes are the same so they get along a lot. They were both 5 years old. I smiled and started teasing them. "Let's just cancel it" I said, pretending to fall asleep again and hugged Erza. I can feel Erza smiling secretly and pretending she was asleep. Later on, I felt hands on my feet and pulled me out of bed. I fell on the ground and hit my head.

"Aww! Fine! How about you two take a bath first?" I said, rubbing my head. They crossed their arms and tapped their fingers in sync. They're really twins, are they. Erza went out of bed and secretly went behind them. I grinned and they looked at me in confusion. Erza glomped the door of them and messed with their hair. She sniffed the two of them and smiled.

"Morning," she said, smiling at the twins. "Did you guys already took a bath? You both smell good"

"Yeah! We already took a bath!" they said unison. They put a hand on their chin and looked up the ceiling in unison, like they were thinking something. "But we still didn't eat breakfast"

"Well, Papa is going to make one for you" Erza said and I pouted.

"Is it my turn today?" I pouted, crawling towards them. They giggled and played with my hair.

"Yes, darling" Erza said, sarcastically as the twin played my hair. They were making horns out of my hair. Erza kissed me on the cheek and smiled at me. "Good morning, honey"

"Good morning, beautiful" I said, smiling. I took Hikari and make her ride on my shoulders. Hikari giggled and held on my hair. "Prepare! We're gonna beat you by making breakfast!" I said, pointing at Erza and Kairi. Kairi was riding her mother's shoulders, giggling. Erza smirked and pointed back at me.

"Prepare! We're gonna beat you by fixing our bed!" Erza said and we all laughed. I headed for the kitchen with Hikari and decided to make breakfast and food for our outing. She was very skilled in cooking so I don't have to teach her how to do this and that. Later on, Kairi and Erza headed downstairs just in time. We ate together, laughing, giggling and a lot of teasing. Erza and I took a bath and we went to the beach.

* * *

**Beach **

I was setting up our umbrella for the beach when the twins pulled my swimming trunks down. I immediately pulled it up again and fortunately, nobody noticed that. I sighed in relief and saw Erza was scolding the two. I finished setting up the umbrella and went to the twins. "You know, its not nice to pull one's swimming trunks down, right Kairi?" I said gently, smiling. They nodded politely and headed for the sea. I looked at Erza and she looked at me. She was wearing her bikini and she still looks like when she was 19. She smiled at me and I heard the twins calling for us.

"Papa! Mama! Hurry up!" they cried and we headed towards the sea. Just after we stepped our foot on the salty water, they splashed us water immediately and didn't stop. After they stopped, a huge wave of water almost drowned me and Erza. When everything was cleared, the twins were standing on a rock and were laughing at their victory. I smiled and swam towards them, tickling them.

"You almost got us back there, you evil two" I said, laughing. I sat on the rock beside them and Erza on the other. We watched our guildmates running around and laughing. Natsu was quarrelling with Gray while Nashi and Misaki, their children were playing. Lucy and Juvia, their wives were talking and laughing. I felt two pair of hands pushing me and I slipped out of the rock. I fell on the sea, seeing the twins laughing and Erza's shocked reaction.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Beach**

I wiped the water off my body using my towel. Beside me was the super wet Jellal who just fell from a big rock to the sea. I chuckled as he wiped his body with his towel. He noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?" he asked and I giggled. He frowned and tickled me. I giggled even more as he attacked me. I tried to escape but he wouldn't let me. He tickled me until I fell on the sand. We stared into each other's eyes just like when we first almost had our kiss on this beach. We laughed and suddenly, Jellal's expression darkened.

"Jellal?" I said, gently. Don't tell me that darkness wrapped him again. Just seconds after that, he jumped away from me, desperately taking something off his back. He was dancing like a total baka and I only realized what was happening when I saw the twins giggling behind me and Jellal's back was full of hot sand. He ran to the sea and dove in. I looked at the twins who we're still giggling. They were truly a very naughty partner. I smiled and scolded them in a gentle way. "Hikari, Kairi. That's bad you know, don't do it again, okay?"

"Even though its funny?" Kairi asked, still giggling. I smiled and stroke their hair.

"Even though its funny. You two shall learn to respect others and help them, not being naughty to them okay?" I said gently, stroking their hair. They nodded with my words and I held out my pinky finger. "Promise me."

They intertwined their pinky with mine and smiled. "Promise," they said in unison. I smiled and felt two hands lifting me up. I turned my head to see who it was and it was my almighty husband, the mighty Jellal…. bringing me towards the ocean. He ran, smiling at me as I tried to escape from his grip. The twins were running behind us, giggling and laughing.

"Let me go, Jellal!" I said and that was a mistake.

"Okay, honey~ Here you go," he said, dropping me to the salty water. I swam to the surface and felt Jellal gripped my body. He was grinning at me and I shot him a glare. "You like that, honey?"

"No, definitely, no" I said.

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Banana Boat**

The twins were having fun while riding the banana boat, water splashing on us as the banana boat soared on the sea. I was sitting behind Kairi who was sitting behind Hikari, Erza was sitting in front, taking care of Hikari. "Papa!" Kairi yelled in the wind and I smiled.

"What is it, Kairi?" I yelled back, he smiled at me and pushed me off the banana boat. I fell again on the water, I swam towards the surface and realized they too fell on the water because the banana boat was flipped. I swam towards them and wrapped around my arms on Erza's waist. We giggled together and swam towards the shore.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**3:00 pm**

**Car**

We had a really fun time on the beach. The twins were exhausted that they already fell asleep on the backseat of the car. Erza was sitting beside me as I drive the car. We were talking and laughing about what happened earlier. I can't help to stare at Erza every time we stopped because of the traffic lights. She was so beautiful, so attractive. I remembered how we spend our first night together as husband and wife.

* * *

"_Jellal?" Erza's gentle voice caught my attention. I turned around, surprised that my wife wasn't still asleep even though I saw her eyes were closed. I suppose, she was awaken by the sound of my heavy footsteps towards the bed. I was staring at the night sky just before she was awake, thinking of what will happen to the both of us after this day. I gazed down on her, she was wearing her pink nightgown that was just perfect on her. I smiled at her and sat beside her, pulling the bed sheets to cover her body. _

"_What is it, my princess?" I said, taking her hand and kissing it. She smiled and put a hand on my cheek. She pulled me by the chin and kissed me, my lips immediately melted with her. She broke apart as we gasped for air. I stroke her scarlet locks and kissed her forehead. I hugged her and laid myself down. She snuggled closer to my chest, I rested my chin on her head. I smiled, remembering the time I was longing for her touch. _

"_What do you think our kids would look like?" she asked, looking at me. I stared back into her curious chocolate orbs. I smiled at the questions and stroke her hair. _

"_I want to have twins," I said, smiling at her. She frowned at my words. "What? You don't like twins?"_

"_Its not like that, I am just worried if I could handle a twin" she said, venting her eyes from my eyes to my bare chest. I frowned at her words. _

"_Erza, look at me" I said and she did look at my eyes. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "You won't be alone, you know. I'll always be here beside you."_

"_You won't cheat on me?" Erza asked and I laughed at that ridiculous question. Of course, I wouldn't. Erza is the best and only girl for me. _

"_Who would want to date a former fugitive like me?" I asked and she smiled._

"_Me" she said and we laughed together. _

* * *

I held her hands as we drive. "The kids were kinda naughty now," she said and laughed. I laughed together with her. We arrived at our garage and decided to have some time together. I stared at her and she stared at me. We were playing a staring contest though dirt immediately burned my eyes so I wasn't able to stare at her chocolate orbs for long. I smiled as she cared for me with my eye. I smiled at how caring and how open she is now. Before, we were so shy that we almost didn't make out perfect sentences. After caring me, I stared into her even though she talking with Lucy on the phone about Nashi's birthday. She ended the call and I kept staring at her.

"You're freaking me out," she said, smiling. I smiled back and stroke her wet scarlet locks.

"Sorry, it was just….." I said while stroking her hair, not continuing my sentence. I was lost by her beauty and I cannot find the right words to say.

"Just?" she asked and I took a shaky breath, finding the right words. I smiled and leaned on her. She closed her eyes and leaned on me too. I closed my eyes, waiting for our lips to collide but what I felt was skin instead of lips. I opened my eyes and saw that Kairi's face was in the middle of us, interrupting our kiss. I pulled away and Erza did the same, covering her lips with her hand, her face was in shade of red.

"Nyihihihihi," Kairi said, shyly. I looked at Hikari and she too wasn't asleep. I suppose they were just pretending to be asleep. I sighed. Kids these days are…. naughty.

"Kairi! Why did you cut Mama and Papa?!" Hikari said. Kairi just smiled and laughed. "I want to see them kissing!"

"Oh, you two are so naughty! naughty!" I said, jokingly. "C'mon, let's go to the house. Who wants to watch something scary?"

"Me!" Kairi and Hikari said in unison, raising their right hand. I smiled, they're just like their mother, not afraid of anything.

"Jellal, what if-" Erza tried to finish her sentence but was cut by the twins.

"But, mama! We love dad's reactions!" they said in unison and I almost dropped my jaw with their answer. Erza chuckled cutely and smiled.

"Well, I can't argue with that"

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! ^_^  
**

**Muahahahaha~ XDD Torturing Jellal is soooo fun! XDD**

**Jellal: *sulks in a corner* Am... AM I THAT BAD FOR YOU TO HUMILIATE ME? **

**Not really~ XDD So yeah, leave your requests below~! ^_^**

**Reviews makes me happy! *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think~ ^_^**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming jerza one-shots!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	6. Smoothie Couple Challenge!

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!**

**I'm sooo sorry for the absence! ^_^ I hope you don't mind! So, this is Celest-chan's request! Smoothie Challenge!**

**"Please make something like the Joey Graceffa and Sam Pepper Smoothie Challenge xDDD it would be funny and cute! xDD" -Celestique Ships ExE  
**

**Also, _italicized _words meant being recorded~ ^_^ That works only on this one-shot or other one-shots that are like this~ ^_^**

**MiraJane: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**DiamondAnime: Yeah! Sure! I shall do that! Btw, thanks for the review!**

**erza: Yeah, sure! Thanks for the review!**

**Coming up one-shots are on this order!**

**Madeline-chan's request!**

******Next is Guest 5/21/13's request~ ^_^**

******Ash Lite -Former EST re-shot**

******Color theory's request**

******Then Jerzalove777**

******then erza's request**

******then Jerza Fernandes' request~! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does!  
**

**I also don't own Youtube and Amnesia, they are property of their own respective owner!**

**Also, the Smoothie Challenge~ ^_^ it is an idea of the wonderful Joey Graceffa and Sam Pepper! Better check them out on Youtube! **

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Kitchen **

**2:00 pm**

I took the camera and put it on our tripod as Jellal fixed the ingredients that we'll be using. He smiled at me and I smiled back. It's been 3 years since he confessed his feelings to me. It was when I was on the infirmary and we had a little chit-chat. 2 years before, we found the technology, the 'internet' and various websites. Right now, I have a channel on Youtube named "ScarletTitania" because a plain "Titania" was not accepted. Right now, I have a billion subscribers and they were all happy with my videos. Today, I'm making a video that popped up in my mind when we were eating strawberry cake. I call it "Smoothie Challenge" and I will do it with Jellal. He was done arranging the ingredients and I raised my thumbs up and he nodded. I fixed myself first, hair, clothes, and appearance. I pressed the film button on the camera and proceeded towards him. I'll just edit the video later.

"_Ho! Ho! Ho! Hello, titaniers! My name is Erza!" I said cheerfully and waved at the camera. They don't want to see me gloomy and all sad. Besides, another reason of my cheerfulness is that my boyfriend is here. I knew I smiled widely because I am enjoying my time with him. "And I'm here today with…"_

"_Jellal Fer," he said in equal cheerfulness too and waved at the camera.  
_

"_And we decided to do something different for today," I said. "We call it, Smoothie Challenge!"  
_

"_So, we have total of 10ingredients here, different kinds of ingredients that we randomly bought from the market." Jellal said, looking at the food in front of us. He started pointing at the ingredients. "There is chocolate syrup, blueberry, pickles, strawberry-"_

"_Strawberry!~" I said, dreamily. _

"_Yeah and etc… etc…" Jellal said. He took out the bowl from the kitchen cabinet that was full of papers. He put it on the table and took the two blenders. He put it gently on the table and took my hand. I looked at him and he continued with the instructions. "So, we're going to pick a paper from the bowl and the ingredient written on it will be the ingredient that we will put on the blender until there is no more paper that is in the bowl." I leaned away from him while looking at his face. He only noticed this and smiled at me. "Darling? What's wrong?"  
_

"_I don't trust this challenge anymore," I said playfully. "I'll be the first one to take it." I closed my eyes and stretched my hand to take a paper from the bowl. "I'm kinda scared!" I said and took a paper from the bowl. I opened my eyes and opened the paper. I was shocked with what I took from the bowl. Seriously? "Cabbage?!" I said in a shocked tune. Jellal was trying not to laugh but failed. I looked at him and pouted. _

"_It's okay, darling! It's not poison!" Jellal said while handing me the bowl of cabbage. I took it and put some on my blender. It's his turn now. He closed his eyes and took a paper from the bowl. When he opened it, his face turned pale.  
_

"_What is it?" I asked, peeping on the paper. I tried not to laugh while walking over the bowl of apple but I failed miserably. I bended my knees and laughed on the floor while Jellal was muttering "Apples?!" He doesn't really like the taste of it. I guess, that's how counterpart works, Mystogan likes apples while Jellal hates them. I took the bowl of apple and giggled. _

"_Oh, c'mon, sweetiepie~ It's not THAT bad!" I said while putting the apples on his blender. He turned back his own color when it's my turn. I closed my eyes and prayed that it wasn't some other vegetable. When I opened the paper, it turns out to be a sweet. "Yay! Chocolate syrup!" I said and took the bottle of chocolate syrup. I put many of it, hoping that it will taste chocolate rather than cabbage. Some got my fingers and I decided to play with Jellal a little. He was looking at me and I rubbed my finger with chocolate on his face. He was surprised by my action but came to his senses. He smirked and took the chocolate syrup. He put a large amount on his hands and I quickly ran on the kitchen. He chased after me and he was one good runner. He caught me and put some chocolate syrup on my clothes, arms, face, and neck. He too got dirty because of the chocolate syrup. I guess, we're even. "Okay, I'm done. Your turn!" _

_Jellal took a paper and opened it. "Uhhh…. I got…. Strawberries," the last part was said quietly. My eyes widen in shock as he got the strawberries I longed for. I peeped on the paper and shot him a glare. He raised his hands in defeat. "I don't intend to get the strawberries!" he said and I nodded. I…. didn't get the strawberries… *sobs**sobs* So we proceeded. I took a paper and smiled. I showed him the paper and his eyes widen in shock. "I've got blueberries!" I said, teasing him. He wanted to have the blueberries but sad to say, I already got it. I took five blueberries from the bowl and put it in my blender. "Now, your turn!" he looked at the blueberries and pouted. I smiled and took one. I walked to him and made him open his mouth. "Honey, its not that bad you know~" I said and slipped the blueberry to his mouth. He smiled and ticked me. He raced on the kitchen before resuming back to the game._

"_Sorry about that lovey-dovey thing," Jellal said and took a paper from the bowl. He opened it and his jaw dropped. "P-Pickles?" he said and I laughed so hard. I took the pickles and dropped some on his blender. He was still frozen from what he saw. I smiled and took a paper. I pointed at him and mouthed at the camera "He's frozen" and laughed. I opened it and whistled. "Sweet! I got cheese" I said, smiling. Jellal unfroze and hugged me. I flinched but smiled at him. "Honey, what are you doing?" I said while putting cheese on my blender. He just leaned on my back and took a paper. He opened it and smiled. _

"_At last! Peanut butter!" he said in joyful manner and put 6 spoons of peanut butter inside his blender. I widened my eyes. 6 spoons of peanut butter? Is he serious?_

"_Hey, don't you think that's too much?" I asked. He shook his head. _

"_It'll erase the taste of the apple," he said. I smiled and took another paper. Before opening it, I waved it at the camera and smiled._

"_This is my last ingredient so wish me luck!" I said and opened the paper. I was so shocked that my eyes probably almost went out of my socket. Jellal took a peek and laughed. I stared at him and pouted. "HOT SAUCE?! Seriously?! That's spicy!"_

"_Don't worry…. Hahahahaha! Honey! Nyahahahaha!" He said, laughing. I took the hot sauce and I intend to put some but I accidentally put a lot! Great! My smoothie is spicy! Jellal took his paper and tried to stop laughing. It was a while after he stopped laughing. He cleared his throat and opened the paper. He smiled and showed me the paper. "I got a banana!"  
_

"_Good for you!" I said, taking the banana and chopped it into pieces. Jellal put them on his blender and closed it with the blender cup. I did the same. _

"_So, we're gonna blend it all together now and put it in a shot glass and a full glass," I said, explaining. I took out the shot glass, it was a small one and the bigger one, full glass was taken by Jellal. We put it on the table and explained again. He put some water on my blender and his too while I was explaining. "So Jellal is a gentleman, he gave me the little one. He'll drink his smoothie on the bigger one. We should drink it all. Ready, Jellal?"_

"_Ready!" he said and we turned on the blender. It was a while before it was all blend. When we stopped blending, mine looks like liquid with blue color while Jellal looks like solid because it was thick and it was color red. "Look at that," he said. "Its solid! How can I drink it?!"  
_

"_Well, its not really solid" I said and put the smoothie on my shot glass while he put his on his glass. After that, we decided to drink it. "Okay, I'll be the first one" I said. I smelled the smoothie and it smelled good. I took a sip and smiled. "Its actually not bad-" I choked because the spiciness of the hot sauce was in my throat. "Oh no! I'm going to die because of spiciness!" I said and Jellal smiled._

"_We need to be fair to each other, right?" Jellal said, jokingly. I punched his arm and he winced. _

"_Okay, I'll drink this now" I said and drank it all in one gulp. It tasted good but the spiciness attacked afterward. I imagine the super spicy drink you'd ever drink, its that spicy…. Or even more? I put the glass on the table and took the water. I drank it before talking again. "Oh oh… I think I'll have diarrhea later on. Now its your turn, Jelly~"_

"_I'll drink water," Jellal said and took my water. He drank it and I stared at him. Oh well, boyfriend could be like that. After he drank it, he took a sip and immediately pulled away from it. "No way! I'm not drinking this! It tastes worst than medicine!"_

"_Oh c'mon! You know, you have to be fair" I said and he stared at me, pleadingly. I shook my head and crossed my arms. He sighed and drank it. After each drink, he looked like he was going to vomit. He finished his smoothie and put it in the table. He took my water and drank it all. _

"_Okay! So, let me know what you want to see next! I guess, I'll play Amnesia on the next video" I said cheerfully at the camera. "Subscribe, like, and comment! So, titaniers! Here's you wink!" I winked at the camera and waved. "Bye!" I ran to the camera and pushed the stop button. Jellal immediately went to the sink and vomited._

"Are you okay?" I said as Jellal washed his mouth with clean water. He nodded and smiled at me. He washed his hands first before going to me. He smiled at me.

"I had fun, I hope we make more videos together" he said to me, sweetly.

"Yeah, we should." I said, cupping his face. He leaned on me, slowly. He was going to kiss me. We were already near to each other's face but his vomit attacked again and he needed to run to the sink. Well, I was lucky not to get diarrhea but Jellal wasn't so lucky.

I guess that's how life works

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Yay! Its finally done! I really had fun writing this! Celest-chan! Please don't kill me! ;_;**

**So yeah, for requests of One-shots~ Review below! Don't worry! I won't ignore your request because if I do! I will bang my head on the wall many times! ^_^  
Also, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND SO MANY REQUESTS! I LOVE YOU ALL! I'LL TRY TO WRITE THEM ALL FASTER! I never thought I would have that much reviews and requests! ^_^ YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think!  
**

**Stay tuned for more Jerza one-shots!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	7. Stay Love

**NYAAAAA! I'M BACKIE BACKIE BACK!**

**I'm soooooooooo sorry for the late update! I don't even know what to update first! School activities are preventing me from updating so I hope you understand!  
**

**Uhhh... The next chapter of Heart Throb Boy PLUS Boyish Girl is up SOON! I'll try to update faster ^_^**

**So this is Madeline-chan's request!**

**"You're Awesome! Can you please make one with Jellal and Kagura fighting or something? Update soon! :D" -Madeline-chan!**

**So yeah! Hope you like this!**

**Next is Guest 5/21/13's request~ ^_^**

**Ash Lite -Former EST re-shot**

**Color theory's request**

**Then Jerzalove777**

**then erza's request**

**then Jerza Fernandes' request~!**

**Black fairy's request!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters!**

**SO OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**8:00 pm **

**Guild Backyard**

She shot me the eyes of the cobra's. She found me on the backyard all alone after Erza left me to get a strawberry cake. Here we are, fighting over the past. I… I used to think that don't deserve to live because of my sins but Erza slapped me to the truth. Because of her, I learned to live on and abandon the past. But now, facing the sister of the man whom I killed in the past, I knew I deserve to die. She gripped on her sword tight as her stance changed. Her face darkened and I looked down on the ground. If she wants revenge, I could… I could give her what she wants.

"Prepare, Jellal Fernandes!" she shouted and lunged at me. The audience was silent but I didn't move an inch. I was injured by her attack on the upper arm, I winced but I didn't complain.

"Jellal, move!" Natsu shouted and I ignored it. I need to pay the sins I made, my work or not. I was injured once again, this time on my thigh. Blood trickled down and my clothing was torn apart. She keeps on attacking me but didn't stab me or anything. She stopped after 10 attacks and I can hear her heavy breathing. I took the courage to look up. My eyes widened when I saw her crying. She took a step forward and slapped me hard on the cheek. She took my collar and looked at me in the eye.

"Why aren't you fighting back?! Why?!" She shouted. I blinked my eyes several times before looking down and avoiding her gaze.

"I… I deserve this," I muttered. Her grip on my shirt tightened and she pounded on my chest. She made her look at me and I half-heartedly looked at her.

"Are you serious?!" she shouted at me. Yes, I am. I deserve to get killed or hurt by the ones whom I hurt in the past. I don't have the courage to live on after all those sins I've committed. "What about Erza?! You love her don't you? Why would you leave her all alone?!"

With that, I was awakened once again into the reality. Erza already answered me and now my girlfriend, I can't just leave her all alone. I didn't know before that she cried so hard on my arrest and I don't want to hurt her again. I scanned the surroundings around us and saw Erza, looking worried at me. She was being pulled back by Gray and Natsu to prevent more ruckus.

"You're right, I can't just leave her all alone" I said and she released me. She smirked and pointed her sword at me.

"If you hurt her, I swear I'm gonna kill you" Kagura said, her smirk turned into smile. "She saved my life so don't hurt her"

"I will" I said and smiled once again. Erza rushed to my aid and help me put bandages in the infirmary.

"Why didn't you dodge?" Erza asked while putting bandage on my wound. I smiled and kissed her lips.

"I love you, Erza" I smiled and kissed her lips again.

* * *

**2 years later**

"JELLAL!" Kagura's voice boomed on my room. I turned my head immediately with her voice. Her voice was both scary and surprising but I'm used to it. She was always here because of Erza and she keeps on scolding me. She was holding a tuxedo on one of her hand. "Prepare please?"

"Wait, I'll just finish this" I said and resumed on my work. I heard her walking closer and she slapped me on the back.

"Do you want to get married to Erza or not?" she crossed her arms and I looked up at her. I smiled and chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes, now go and get ready already! Lucy and the others won't be able to hold her back much longer"

"Fine," I said and closed the small box tenderly. This was going to be the key of our marriage, that is, if she said "yes". I took the tuxedo from Kagura and proceeded to the bathroom. I changed my clothes and after that, I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Jellal, you can do this. You've waited for this right? Fight!" I said to myself as I stared at my own reflection. I took a shaky breath and opened the door. Kagura was impatiently waiting for me.

"Took you long" she said and I just shrugged. I walked towards the small box and was going to walk to the door when Kagura pushed me back. I raised an eyebrow at her and she fixed my tie.

"You need to be perfect when proposing and don't stumble on words, okay?" Kagura said, nervously. I could tell that she, too, is not sure what Erza's answer is. Erza could be very unpredictable sometimes. "I trust you to be her husband so don't hurt her"

"Yes, mother" I said and she punched me on the chest. I smiled and we proceeded towards the park. It was decorated with lights and has a very romantic feel. Ultear and Meredy were waving at me and yelling "Everything's fine!" and "Erza is near now!" I nodded at them and took a shaky breath as I waited at the table. She arrived, wearing a blindfold just like what we planned for. Lucy and Natsu were escorting her and trying not to make her stumble on the grass. She was wearing a light blue dress that fits her perfectly. Her hair was slightly curled at the end.

"Where are you two exactly taking me?" she asked as she tried to take the blindfold off. Lucy took Erza hands and kept it away from the blindfold.

"Somewhere where your paradise is," Lucy said, smiling.

"Strawberry cake land?" Erza asked cutely and I chuckled. Natsu and Lucy stopped walking Erza in front of me. I took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

"No, babe." I said and escorted her towards her seat. We ate or shall I say, she ate. I help her eat while the blindfold was still on her eyes. We danced together, I can't say it was quiet because we kept on talking every second.

"Jellal?" Erza said and I made a "hmm?" sound. "Can you take this blindfold off?"

"I need to ask a question to you first," I said and swirled her. I took her hand and kissed her cheeks. "A very important question"

"Yeah, sure" she said and I took the small box from my pocket. I kneeled in front of her and smiled.

"Jellal?" Erza said and she took the blindfold off. She blinked several times before realizing that I was kneeling before her.

"I love you, Erza. I really do. I'm sorry that I hurt you but now, all I wanted to do in this world is to love you and see you smile. I want to stay with you forever." I said, looking in her eyes. She put her hand on her mouth and I can see tears forming in her eyes. "So, Erza Scarlet. I'm thinking of changing your last name once again. So, will you marry me?"

There was silence but she smiled at me.

"Yes, Jellal! Yes!" she said, joyfully and I cannot believe about what just happened. I smiled and slip the ring on her finger. I lifted her up in a bridal style and laughed together with her.

"Thank you, Erza. Thank you for loving me." I said and kissed her. We stayed like that for a minute until the annoying girl broke our moment.

"So, Jellal! When is the honeymoon?" Kagura said, playfully.

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! X(( I'm SOOO SORRY IF ITS BAD!  
**

**So yeah, request? Review below!**

**I'll try to update faster!**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think!**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	8. Trust

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACKIE BACKIE BACK!**

**Uhhh, this is Guest 5/31/13's request**

**"or the next chapter dosomething when erza thinks jellal is cheating on her" -Guest/31/13**

**So yeah! Hope you like this!**

**Guest 6/26/13: Thank you very much!**

**So yeah! This is the lining of the requests~ **

**Ash Lite -Former EST re-shot**

**Color theory's request**

**Then Jerzalove777**

**then erza's request**

**then Jerza Fernandes' request~!**

**Black fairy's request!**

**And Arcobaleno-Lover's request!**

**So for those who are wondering why I'm updating Pinky Promise first than HTBPLUSBG, that is because I am still making plans for what will happen next~ So I'm soo sorry for those who are waiting for the next chapter~ As usual, I'll be updating this afternoon after I made the Chapter 13~ Okay? X)**

**So yeah! I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**8:00 pm**

**Apartment**

I stared at the ticking clock for a long time. I just saw my own fiancée with another girl as if that girl is his fiancée. I sighed and felt the tears streamed down my face. It's already 10:00 in the evening yet he's still not home. What could possibly he be doing? Cheating, of course. I wiped the tears off my face and wrapped the blankets around me, hoping that it would warm me like just how Jellal wrapped his arms around me. I miss his scent, I miss his touch, I miss his emerald eyes, I miss those sweet words he's been telling to me but all of those were gone just because he already found another girl. The day after tomorrow will be our wedding and we'll be not seeing each other tomorrow so he's probably going to cheat to the extreme on me. I buried my face on the pillows, feeling its softness. _Jellal, if you're not happy. Just leave. _I thought.

The door opened and I flinched. I closed my eyes and pretended that I was asleep. I felt the bed space beside me deepened and felt his touch on my cheeks. He caressed it and curled a hair beside me ear. "She is still beautiful even when she sleeps," he said and placed a kiss on my cheek and forehead. I felt the tingling and warm sensation on my forehead and cheek. I felt him lay himself down and wrapped his arms around me. I smelled his scent and it was still his scent. This was what I was extremely waiting for, what I love the most. I just can't bring up the topic of him _cheating_ on me. Why? I don't think I'm strong enough to handle the pain. Seeing him with her has already made me break down. I sighed in despair and I forgot that I was supposed to be asleep. He noticed this and decided to tease me a little.

"Erza, I know that you are awake" he purred. I opened my eyes and pushed him away a little. He was confused with my action but I just avoided his gaze. I pushed back the tears that were forming in my eyes. I took a shaky breath. Jellal caressed my cheeks and kissed on it. He rested his cheek on mine and stared at me. "Erza? What's the problem?"

"It's nothing," I muttered. It's certainly a painful experience yet I decided to hide it? What is happening to me? I groaned and Jellal wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"I don't believe you. Tell me what's wrong, darling. You can trust me, Erza." He said, calmly as if there wasn't a single problem that was happening. Trust is what I needed. Trust is what relationships needed. But I need the truth about Jellal and that girl, Ultear Milkovich. Ultear, a very good friend of mine, is flirting with my own fiancée. Jellal tightened his grip on me and tried to kiss me on the lips but I avoided his lips. "Erza, what's the matter?"

"If you're not happy with me, just leave" I said, tears forming in my eyes. His jaw dropped and he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you saying?" he asked, innocently.

"My point is that you are cheating," I barely said those words but I managed to said it clearly for him to hear.

"What?" he asked and I already broke down. I said those words again while sobbing, tears streaming down my face and breaking down. He managed to changed my position and made me face him. He wiped my tears away while saying "Erza, no. I am not cheating on you." He showered my face with kisses as he tried to make me stop crying. "Tell me Erza what I have done for you to think that!"

"I…..I saw you with Ultear," I said, remembering the time when I saw him with her. I explained it to him while tearing up. After I explained, he just laughed. I punched him on the chest and groaned. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not cheating on you, Erza" he smiled at me and kissed me on the lips. He took a strand of my hair and caressed my face. I melted into his kiss. We stayed like that for a minute, feeling each other's lips. When we broke apart, Jellal fished out his phone from his pocket and showed me a text. It was a conversation between Ultear and Jellal.

"_Ultear! How can I greet her tomorrow morning? Something sweet! I already lack ideas of greeting her every day. I want her to feel that I love her every moment." –Jellal_

"_Jellal, it's God 10:00 in the evening! I am sleeping with Lyon! He starts on getting jealous after more texts of you! You're asking me tips on how to make her happy?! Well, she's your fiancée so it's your duty to do that! Plus, I taught you some sweet movements towards her earlier right? Isn't that enough?" –Ultear_

"_Sorry about that! But, I already planned doing those sweet acts. How about in the morning? YOU DIDN'T TEACH ME ANYTHING THAT I CAN DO IN THE MORNING!" –Jellal_

"_SHUT UP, JELLAL! STOP USING CAPS LOCK! MAKE HER A BREAKFAST OR SOMETHING! OR EVEN GIVE HER A ROSE OR A KISS WHEN SHE WAKES UP! OR EVEN JUST STAY IN THE BED WITH HER! DONE! I NEED TO SLEEP NOW, BYE!" –Ultear_

"_Oh, that's a good idea. Thanks! But I need more" –Jellal_

"And she ended up calling me and swearing at me after that text message," he said and wiped the tears off my face. He leaned towards me and I closed my eyes. He kissed my eyes and smiled at me. "I love you Erza. I wouldn't care if there's someone better than you. All I care about is that I love you and I would love to spend eternity with you."

"Oh… Jellal," I said and wrapped my arms on him. "I thought you were cheating on me. Don't ever do that again."

"Yes, honey" he said and smiled at me. I smiled back at her. "But, Erza. I am going to be more lovey-dovey with you tomorrow and so on!" he said and gave me pecks on the lips. I giggled and kissed him for a long time.

"You don't need to do that, Jellal" I said, smiling. "All I need is you."

* * *

**Day after the wedding**

**8:00 am**

**Bedroom(Jellal and Erza's)**

I groaned and yawned. I stretched out my hand to hug Jellal's body but he's not there. I opened my eyes and saw that I was right. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. "Jellal?" I said, hoping he would answer. He's not here. I sighed. First morning together as wife and husband, he's not here. I sat on the soft mattress and looked around once more. I saw a note on the coffee table near my bed. I took it and read it.

"_Follow the red petals, honey" –Jellal_

Red petals? I looked around and saw red petals on the floor, making a trail towards the door.

There was also a petals that was made in a heart shaped form. I smiled and giggled. I walked towards the door and opened it. After I opened the door, nothing was in front of it. I smelled the Strawberry scent downstairs. I walked towards the railing and before I realized what was happening, someone carried me on a bridal style. I looked at that guy and realized it was Jellal. He twirled me around and giggled. He slipped his foot on the stairs and fell. Luckily, both of us were not injured. We stopped rolling on the ground floor. I was on top of him and he was under me. I smiled at him.

"Morning, beautiful" he said, smiling at me. He caressed my face and scarlet locks. He kissed me and I stopped him. "What is it, my beautiful honey?"

"I just woke up," I said and he raised his eyebrow. It was seconds before he realized what I really meant. He let out a chuckle and continued to kiss me. I just melted on his warm lips. We broke apart a minute after.

"I don't mind." He said and I giggled.

I wouldn't ask for another husband than this stupid guy.

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! X))**

**So yeah! This was supposed to be posted yesterday but I already fell asleep~ XDD**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Yes, I am still accepting requests! X) **

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Please?**

**Stay tuned for more Jerza One-shots!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	9. Years

**HEY GUYS! I'm Backie Backie Backie BACK!**

**So yeah, this was earlier than IDate You and Heart Throb Boy PLUS Boyish Girl because I have extra time to make this~ So maybe, Heart Throb Boy PLUS Boyish Girl and IDate You(Check it out, guys!) will be updated on Saturday? Or maybe Friday~ If I have time to make it, but the sure day will be... Friday next week~ ^-^ Don't worry, I'll try to update faster~ ^-^ I already have the idea, I just have to type it~ ^-^**

**Anonymous guest: Yeah, sure! ^-^**

**"IN THE TOWER OF HEAVEN, when Ultear tries to possess Jellal, someone (anyone other than Erza) comes and saves Jellal by talking to him and distracting him there. he is NOT possessed. then, after the slaves WON the battle, they hear a timer. it was a time bomb. they all rush to the boats, the brave ones sending the small ones first. then, at last, when Jellal and Erza were checking if anyone was left, the bomb burst. they both got separated in the sea (unconscious). Erza found makarov etc etc. and joined Fairy Tail while Jellal didn't join any guild but went to someone... and they meet after yrs." - Ash Lite -Former EST**

**So yeah, hope you like it!**

**LINING OF REQUESTS! **

**Color theory's request**

**Then Jerzalove777**

**then erza's request**

**then Jerza Fernandes' request~!**

**Black fairy's request!**

**Arcobaleno-Lover's request!**

**And Anonymous guest's request!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~!**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**8:00 am**

**Streets**

I walked down the streets with Lucy and Wendy by my side, talking about things that happened when I was gone for quests and missions. I sighed. I'm so tired, so tired of waiting. Maybe I'll go out with Lucy, Levy, and Wendy to the hot spa. I looked around and saw a missing poster. I walked towards it, not bothering to listen on Lucy and Wendy's news. They followed behind me. I touched the poster of a familiar guy. It was another "Missing" poster of Jellal. I sighed sadly. Maybe he was dead after all but I kept on believing that he wasn't.

"Erza," Lucy said behind me. Tears formed my eyes and it stings my eyes, it really does. She touched my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I said and wiped the tears away. I turned around to face them but I just saw them looking at another direction. They were shocked, the two of them. I wonder why. I looked the direction they were looking at. My eyes widened when I saw what they were seeing.

"Jellal," I said, shocked. He was all-grown up yet those emerald eyes were the same as ever, soft and gentle.

"Erza," he said as his eyes widened. I stared at his eyes for a long time and in unison, we raced towards each other. I hugged him and he hugged me back. We stayed in each other's arms for a minute, not wanting to draw back. I rested my head on his chest, hearing his beating. He was alive, he was really alive. Tears streamed down my face as I smiled in relief. He was here, he is now here.

"I thought I'd never see you again," I said and he hugged me tighter. He rested his head on mine and kissed my forehead.

"I searched for you when I got all my memories back. Even without them, I can surely tell who you are and what kind of person you are. You are somehow…." His voice wavered. I raised my eyebrow and met his emerald eyes. He looked into mine and looked at me sadly.

"I don't deserve you." he said to me and looked away. Did he just said he doesn't deserve me? Well! I waited for him for years and years yet he would just say to me that he doesn't deserve me? It kind of angered me a bit but my feelings still took over. I missed him so bad and I am madly in love with him. I decided to have a talk with him more.

"Let's talk, okay?" I said and looked at Lucy and Wendy. They dashed off the scene quickly just before my brain could register. I sighed. I took his rough hands and went towards the magnolia park where we sat down on the big tree and talked. "What happened?"

"After we got separated, I got an amnesia" he said. Fragments of the past started making a flashback.

* * *

"_There's already no one here, right?" I said as we walked down the tower. We, the slaves, already won and are going to taste our freedom at last. Beaten soldiers were on the ground, cold dead. Papa Rob was with us and was assisting the slaves that were on the ships already. We were just checking the tower if someone was left. Jellal looked at me with pride and confidence and smiled reassuringly. _

"_No one is left, Erza" he said and I smiled back at him. I found out that I have a liking towards him and I never knew he would treat me like this. He was so kind and I like that. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gently pushed me towards his side. Our sides collided and I blushed a little. He smiled at me. "Just stay by my side, Erza. We wouldn't want our freedom to be ruined, right? We have to stick together, the two of us, right? We promised each other, right?"_

"_Yeah," I said and smiled. Those pains and punishments were already gone for good. I wondered what happened in that torture room, he wasn't hurt or anything. I wonder what really happened. _

_Suddenly, something burst in the bottom floor. I held on Jellal for balance and saw the tower having cracks._

"_This is bad!" Jellal said and took my hand. We ran away but we stopped when a crack opened between us. I can barely hold Jellal's hand._

"_Erza, hold on!" Jellal shouted._

"_I'm trying!" I said and noticed that our hands were both slipping away from each others. "Jellal!"_

"_Erza!" he shouted and we both lost our contact with each other's hands. I tried to hold his as he hold mine but we already fell._

"_We'll meet again, Erza!" he shouted as we fell._

"_Jellal!" I shouted as I saw him fall on the sea. _

* * *

"So what happened?" I said, played a flower on my palm.

"I saw Ultear and Meredy who committed crime and is trying to pay those crimes back by destroying dark guilds. I went with them and also searched for you, the person and memory I only remembered." He said and leaned on the tree. "After almost a year, I remembered you and all of my memories. I…. I should have saved you."

"What do you mean? That crack was unpredictable." I said. "Also, what happened on that torture room?"

"On that torture room." He looked up and looks like he was remembering something very important. "Simon helped me from evil possession. He kept on telling me that I have someone to protect and someone to live with, someone who made my life happy. I only thought of a certain someone."

"And who is that certain someone?" I said, raising an eyebrow. He looked at me and blushed.

"N-No way!" he said and looked away. He scratched his cheek in embarrassment. I smiled. "_Cute" _I thought.

"Oh c'mon!" I said and decided to tease him more. He just fought back and we ended up tickling each other though I don't know why I took my armor off. I smiled and tickled him. After minutes of teasing and tickling, we came into an awkward position. I was under him and he was above me. Both of his hands were near my head's sides. We stared into each other's eyes. I smirked and took his collar. "Who was it?"

"You," he said, blushing.

"Me?" I asked and he nodded.

"I… I love you, Erza. I really do." He said. It was after a while I got the idea. He loves me? I… I didn't expect that. I smiled and kissed him.

We stayed like that for a while.

Together…

"I love you too, Jellal"

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! THIS ONE-SHOT IS DONE!**

**So yeah, hope you like it! ^-^ PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Check out my other stories such as "Heart Throb Boy PLUS Boyish Girl" and "IDate You!" and hope you drop a review!**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review to...**

**Stay tuned for upcoming One-shots!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	10. The Tale of the Scary Girl

**HEY GUYS! I'm BACKIE BACKIE BACK~!**

**So yeah, I updated Pinky Promise first than HTBPLUSBG and IDate You because this is much more easier to write~ AND I'm SOOOOORRRRRYYY! I might update LATE on those two stories~ I'm sooo soooorrrrryyy!**

**Anonymous Guest: Yes, of course! It's my pleasure!**

**"good work as usual! can i make a request? Please Please make something angst-y for a chance? :D" - Color Theory**

**I don't really know how can I make something that is "angsty" or something scary~ So here's my try! Hope you don't kill me!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does!  
**

**I also don't own Aladdin or Jasmine, they are property of their own owners!**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Abandoned House**

**8:00 pm**

"Jellal, are you sure we should do this?" Erza asked as she gripped on my hand tighter. I smiled at her. She sure is cute when she's scared like this. I should thank Gray and Natsu for making this dare, if it weren't for them, I wouldn't see the Titania to be scared. I held the lamp halfway to see the way. We walked slowly, our steps echoing the place. I wrapped my arm on her waist and pulled her closer to mine. She gripped on my hand tighter. "I heard that there were a lot of ghosts in here that nobody dared to visit this place. They said that the ghosts were very aggressive, they would punch, slap, scratch, pull, push, and do anything to anyone that dares to go in here."

"Are you scared," I asked, smirking. She shook her head gently and whispered something. I kneeled at her to see her face and placed the lamp on the floor. I caressed her hand and kissed it gently. "Erza, we've been through a lot of things. We've passed through the scariest moments of our life, right? This is just an egg right? This isn't as scary as the others, right?"

"Y-yeah," she said, silently. I smiled and made "quack! Quack!" sound to make her smile. She chuckled cutely and took my hand. "that's a duck, you know. Let's go and finish this dare so that we can have our Disney date."

"Yes, my titania" I kissed her hand and took the lamp. Before I can stand, we heard a loud _"thud" _sound. We were startled by the sound. I gripped on Erza's hand tighter, I don't want her to be in harm. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I heard it" I said. We looked around the house nervously. It was a big house that has the cover of its walls and ceilings peeled off. The things were messy. It was like the house went through the storm. There was only one thing that stayed okay, the window. The window was connected on a bedroom upstairs. Another loud thud sound echoed. I took Erza's hands and the lamp. "Let's go, this place is not safe"

"I told you!" she said and we ran towards the open door. We were near the door when it closed all of the sudden. The open windows also closed. I tried to open the door but it was locked. Erza pushed me aside and kicked the door. It was no use. We tried it with our magic but it didn't broke or open. "What are we going to do now, Jellal?"

"I don't know," I said and looked around. I noticed the window upstairs that I also saw few minutes ago. I gripped on Erza's hand tightly and gulped nervously. There was a girl there, with black hair and white clothes. She has murderous eyes. I pulled Erza closer. I put my free hand to cover her eyes because I can't afford her to panic out. "Don't look, Erza."

"Why?! Jellal, what is happening-" I shut her up with a short kiss.

"Just trust me, okay?" I made her turn to the wall. "When I take my hand off your eyes, call Natsu, Lucy, and Gray immediately, okay? Don't ever look back! Promise me."

"Jellal, why?!" she asked and I just hugged her and kissed her forehead. The girl was walking towards us at a slow motion but she was near us now.

"Promise me," I firmly said and she just nodded. I gave her another kiss and hugged her tight. "I promise that I'll be back!" I said, running to the girl. She raised her hand and made the table flip towards me. I destroyed it with my Heavenly Blast. I rushed towards her, attempting to defeat her with my Heavenly Beams but she just disappeared in the mist. I looked around, trying to find her. I felt a very hard punch on my back. I cried in pain as I tasted the blood on my tongue. I looked back slightly, just to make sure that Erza was not looking and was calling for Natsu and the others. She did what she was told and I just fell on the ground. I can't stand because of the pain. I could only watch as the girl walked towards Erza slowly but then, it was like her joints were all crooked. She walked slowly at her.

I stretched my hand, trying to reach the nearest object I could reach. I just wish Natsu and the others would come before everything is lost. The girl was now near Erza, just near the door. I could hear running footsteps from outside. The door was opened quickly, revealing the trio whom I ordered Erza to call. Natsu was carrying Lucy in a bridal style and it seems Lucy is not with Natsu's plan because of her expression. Gray jumped in, shirtless. The girl was shocked and flew backwards because of the door's impact. Natsu landed and smiled. "I'm all fired up!"

* * *

**Next Day**

**Erza's room**

**8:00 am**

"What if something bad happened to you?" Erza scolded me, pressing a finger on my chest. I was forced to leaned on her sofa as I scratched the back of my head. We were already three years together as girlfriend and boyfriend ever since the Magic Council let me go with Ultear and Meredy. This happens every time I get in trouble. But even though she's a lawyer when were fighting, even though I always lose, even though she's a demon when she has her period, even though she's the demonic Titania, I will always… always… always.. always love her. I noticed her eyes has already tears. "W-What if you died?"

"But I did promise you that I will be back, right?" I stood up, explaining.

"Don't stand up!" she shouted and pushed me down on the sofa.

"Okay, I won't but you'll be the one who will come with me." I said and took her hand. I laid myself on the sofa and pulled her towards my chest gently. She lost her balance and let a cute "kyaa!" sound of hers. I smiled as she landed on me and her head on my chest. I wrapped an arm on her waist and kissed her forehead. "C'mon, I'm still alive right? Let's watch your dear Disney movies okay?"

"I hate you," she whispered but then she pushed herself up to face me. She leaned down and kissed me. I smiled and kissed back. I stroke the longs strands of her fiery hair that represents her different personalities. After stroking her hair, my hands made their way towards hers. I interlock mine with hers and stopped just in time for the Disney movie "Aladdin"

"I love you, my Jasmine" I kissed her forehead and we watched the movie together.

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! THIS ONE-SHOT IS DONE!**

**I AM SO SORRY IF THIS IS NOT ANGSTY OR ANYTHING OR SOMETHING~ Or whatever... So yeah, sorry! **

**The Aladdin and Jasmine was added in here because I thought that they are like Jerza because Aladdin is a thief and Jasmine is a princess~ So yeah! ^-^ That's a very cheesy idea!**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think!**

**Review, Fav, and Follow to...**

**Stay tuned to more one-shots!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	11. Love Unfold

**HEY GUYS! I'm BACKIE BACKIE BACCCKKK!**

**So yeah~ For those who are WONDERING why I am updating late this week is because... we've been going to different places this weekend, having fun and STUDYING~ So I'm soo sorry for those expecting a new chapter this Saturday~ ^-^ **

**So yeah, this is erza's request~**

**"hey can i request a fanfic?  
well in the story,erza the president of the student council and jellal the vice president,are the most popular mortal enemies but in reality they have a secret relationship. they're secret was exposed when,minerva found erza's bag where her phone,cds and albums where placed. she saw pictures and videos of them doing sweet things. she thought that spreading the copies of it all over the school will put erza in an embarrassing situation so she did it." -erza**

**So yeah, here is it and I hope you don't kill me~ (Q~Q)**

**SO THIS IS THE LINING OF REQUESTS: **

**then Jerza Fernandes' request~!**

**Black fairy's request!**

**Arcobaleno-Lover's request!**

**And Anonymous guest's request!**

**And GoldenFairyHeart's request!**

**And Juliani Scarlet - Bloomier's request!**

**Lastly, ForeverInAbyss's request!**

**P.S: People ask why I put EEEEEEKKK! EEEEEEEEEKK! at the end is because I think it's fun to do that and it's almost like a memorabilia to me because I used this EEEEEEEEEEEK! EEEEEEEEEEK! in my first story "Reverse The Potion" so I kept it until now because writing stories and keeping the memories while writing them is important to me so for those who are getting ANNOYED of the EEEEEEEEEEEEEKK! EEEEEEEEEEK! sound, please bear with me and I'm sooo sorry because I cannot erase it~ **

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does!  
**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**6:00 am **

**Student Supreme Council Headquarters**

I stared at Jellal and he stared back at me. I glared at him and he glared back at me. My fingers carefully travelled towards the book near me and took it. He stuck a tongue out and I got annoyed. I took the book and threw it at his face. "Taste this, ugly-angel-wanna-be!" I said at him as the book hit his face. He was pushed back into the chair and he took the book off his face calmly. We were alone in the Student Supreme Council Headquarters because we accidentally came here earlier than the expected time. I was so annoyed at him, very very annoyed. I walked towards him and slapped him on the cheek.

"I hate you," I whispered and he just looked at me back. His emerald eyes were starting to charm me and his azure hair made me itch to touch it. He took my wrist and changed our position. He made me sit and kissed me right on the lips. I closed my eyes and intertwined my hand with his. We stayed there for a while. We broke apart, gasping for breath. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. "You always do that when I'm mad at you."

"You know I can't stand you getting mad at me," he said, smiling at me. He gave me a cheek kiss and I caressed his face. "I love you Erza. I won't let anybody hurt you. You are my one and only."

"Same." I said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I won't let anyone take you away from me."

He cuddled with me and I giggled. I pushed him away gently and walked towards my bag. I searched for the CDs and DVDs of our sweet moments. I panicked when I saw it not on my bag. "No, no, no, no, no!" I said, searching on my bag for the CDs and the DVDs. "It has to be here!"

"What's wrong?" Jellal asked and I looked at him, frowning.

"The DVDs and CDs are gone." I said. With that, we heard footsteps of students going to the field. We ran towards the balcony, overlooking the field. The huge TV that was for the videos that was going to be showed to students in various occasions was on and was showing a video of me and Jellal being sweet together. I looked at Jellal and he looked back at me. He smiled at me and hugged me.

"It's fine, Erza. It's not like we're going to be losing something important if we showed them that we are already a couple. It's an advantage, actually." He said and I hugged him back, taking in his scent. I smiled as I hugged him tighter. He's right. We should be telling the whole campus or even the whole world of our love so that no one would dare to take Jellal away from me. I glanced at the fields where the thousands of students were watching our videos. Am I embarrassed? No! I saw Minerva there, putting in CDs and DVDs, trying to embarrass me. I smiled and took his hand. "Shall we go down?"

"Yeah, sure." He said and we walked towards the field. The students cheered when they saw me. Some were jealous, some were fainted because of the sight. I smiled and gripped on Jellal's hand tighter. Jellal smirked at me and twirled me around and kissed me right on the spot. The students cheered even louder and I – I didn't care at all. I kissed him back and suddenly, I felt like the time stopped just for us.

* * *

**5 years later**

**Jellal's POV**

I hugged Erza and twirled her around with me. She was wearing her jogging clothes and as for me, I am wearing my elegant (did I mentioned, borrowed?) tuxedo. Mira and Levy are getting ready with the camera and stuff while we fooled around. Soon after, Mira and Levy are already done with the camera and stuff, they called us and we started acting.

* * *

_Erza jogged on the private street of our village in the beat of her music. I ran towards her like a fool and smiled at her. "Can I join you in jogging?" I asked her and she stopped jogging. She looked at my clothes and sighed in frustration. I raised my eyebrows and smiled at her warmly._

"_Look at yourself! How can you jog while wearing that?" she demanded and looked away. While she was looking away, I took off my tuxedo, revealing my shirt and jogging pants underneath. She looked towards me again and groaned. She just continued jogging and ignored me. I jogged beside her, staring at her all the time. "Go away." _

_She said and I jogged to her other side, her left side. She stopped jogging and said while panting "I said, go away!" she said and continued jogging. I jogged towards her and jogged in front of her. _

"_Erza." I said her name and gave her a quick kiss. She held a hand on her mouth and smiled. I fished a small velvet box in front of her and made sure that the camera was still rolling. The JerZa fans in our youtube channel was demanding me to propose to her already but I took time and think about it. One day, when I asked her if she wanted to marry me. She gave me an answer which helped me to realize that she was the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life. I showed her the ring that she badly wanted, a sapphire diamond was embedded on the center with two smaller scarlet diamonds embedded on the two sides of it. The sapphire diamond glinted in the sunlight. I kneeled in front of her. "Erza, we've been together for so long. Ever since we were kids, I have fallen in love with you and right now, I knew… I really knew that you were the one. So will you take the surname "Fernandez?" and marry me?"_

"_You didn't tell anything about this, Jellal!" she said, trying not to cry. "Yes, of course!" _

_I slipped the ring on her finger, gladly and hugged her. She hugged me back and I kissed her lovingly. I would never want anything more than this. I took the camera and smiled at it. I still wrapped my one hand on her waist as I said to the camera,_

"_Hey, guys! We're going to have JerZa kids now!"_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! THIS ONE-SHOT IS DONE!**

**Soooo yeah! X)) I hope you won't kill me erza~ ^-^ **

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think!**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings! **

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	12. Kiss

**I'm finally back guys! YO HO HO HO!**

**Before you guys throw tomatoes at me or drop a bucket of water at me because I haven't been updating this week, I'm soooo sorry! There's really a lot of things going on with my life right now~ So yeah! **

**This is Jerza Fernandes's request~**

**"How about a sequel to the double date? This time at one of their wedding :P Ofcourse, 2 Erza at a wedding means that NOTHING will go to plan. Chaos will occur :)" -Jellal Fernandes's request!**

**So this one is pretty short because I made this on my free time~ HTBPLUSBG and IDate You will probably be updated this weekend, hopefully~**

**Sacchi: Thank youuuu~!**

**erza: Your welcome~! ^-^  
**

**LINING OF REQUESTS:**

**Black fairy's request!**

**Arcobaleno-Lover's request!**

**And Anonymous guest's request!**

**And GoldenFairyHeart's request!**

**And Juliani Scarlet - Bloomier's request!**

**ForeverInAbyss's request!**

**Lastly, beobsessed's request!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~**

**SO OFF TO THE STORY**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

This is it! This is the day of our wedding! I wonder what Erza looks like in that pure white gown with red, blue, and golden beads playing around the gown that she picked. I stood straight as I stared at the altar of the cathedral. This is where Erza fought Laxus when he became selfish and this is where she found out that Mystogan looks exactly like me. I wonder what I will do if I was in that situation, seeing Erza with a different attitude, I'll probably have seizures. I thought of what will happen after this day, I would be sleeping beside her each day, hugging her tight in my arms, I would stare at her every time she falls asleep ahead of me, I'll carry her whenever she feels lazy to walk, I'll make breakfast for her, I'll take care of her whenever she's sick, I'll still be there even if we fought a lot, I'll let her sleep on my arm, I'll let her take control on switching TV channels, and mostly, I would love her more than I would love myself.

"Hey" I flinched, surprised with someone nudging me. I saw Gray beside me with Natsu on my other side, it was a miracle that this two didn't fight even slightly on this day, I bet Erza already warned them enough to scare them. Gray leaned on me and Natsu as well. They gave me deathly glares. They spoke in unison and warned me "Try to make Erza cry and you'll be seeing the last sunset of your life."

It was true that this two was the most overprotective people in the world when it comes to their friends. I gulped and took in the warning. I smiled at them. "I won't make Erza cry or hurt her." I promised them and they smiled back at me. Lucy, Mira, and Levy ran towards me and smiled.

"Big day for this guy!" Lucy exclaimed. I smiled at her. She put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine with her, you'll get used to her scolds."

"Okay, I understand." I nodded at them and they walked towards their position. I took a deep breath as the music started. We started walking down the red carpet with the little flower girls throwing flower petals. I walked towards the altar and stood beside Natsu who was my best man. The doors opened wide as I looked closely towards the girl I'm going to marry. I squinted my eyes to see the girl clearly. I gasped.

"Knightwalker!" I whispered as I saw Knightwalker in the wedding dress of Erza. Where is she? Did she kidnap her? Knightwalker started walking down the aisle and all the jaws dropped when they saw her. Someone from the door came running towards Knightwalker, it was Erza in her wedding gown. She pulled Erza –I mean Knightwalker back and slapped her on the face.

"You stole my wedding!" Erza shouted at Knightwalker. Knightwalker huffed and slapped her back.

"No, you stole my wedding!" Knightwalker said in defense. I walked towards them and stopped them before they could even slap each other again.

"Woah, ladies." I spoke up and they stared daggers at me. "What is happening?"

"I was supposed to get married today!" they spoke in unison. "No, I was supposed to get married today!"

"Knightwalker, it's our wedding today. I believe that there were no other weddings on this da-" before I could finish my sentence. A certain prince came in and spoke.

"Actually, we are supposed to get married today." Mystogan said, adjusting his suit.

"Wait, I thought you two were already married." I responded.

"In Edolas, but not in Earthland"

"I told you, pretty boy" Knightwalker said, walking towards the prince haired guy. She took his arm and began walking towards the altar. I looked at Erza and she shrugged. I positioned my arm and she took it. We continued the wedding. The two was emitting dark aura and staring at each other all throughout the wedding. Well, they behaved after that. The wedding ended peacefully with the "You may kiss the bride" of the priest.

_The reception….. was another topic to be discussed. _

"Hey, flame brain! Take this!" Gray threw a strawberry cake at Natsu's face who immediately dogged it and it was Lucy who received it. "Opps! Sorry, Luce!"

"You!" Lucy removed the strawberry cake off her face and took the platter near her. She threw it towards Gray and he dodged it so Gildarts was the one who took the pain. It was another Fairy Tail disaster but I managed to smile. I felt someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned my head. I saw Erza holding a fork of her strawberry cake and smiled at me.

"Say aaahhh" she said and I smiled at her. I opened my mouth and felt someone kiss me rather than eat the strawberry cake. I opened my eyes in alarm and sigh in relief when I found out that it was Erza… wait a minute… (realization in 3…2…1…..) I pulled back quickly when I found out that it was Knightwalker.

"K-Knightwalker?" I exclaimed as she smirked and winked at me. Erza was emitting a really dark aura now. Oh God, I want to live! Erza took her plate of strawberry cake and threw it towards Knightwalker.

"Knightwalker, you stealer!" she yelled as she threw the cake. Knightwalker took her husband's necktie and pulled him in front of her, thus Mystogan taking the pain. Knightwalker smirked and winked at her husband.

"Thank you, honey" she said with sarcasm. Erza was already really angry and I'm afraid the place might collapse if she burst out in anger. I stood up and looked at Mystogan as if saying "it's time." I scooped Erza in my arms(bridal style) and ran towards the exit. I can see Mystogan doing the same thing behind me. I ran all the way from the reception to our house. When I opened the door, panting and dropped Erza down, she slapped me. I looked at her in the eye and took both of her hands. I kissed her even though she was trying to escape. I kissed her passionately. Soon she fell in.

"I thought we already agreed on this." I said to her and she looked away.

"But she kissed you." she whispered.

"Who cares?" I smiled at her. She stared daggers at me. I made my forehead touch hers and stared into her chocolate orbs. "You are my wife now, Erza. You could kiss me whenever you like."

"Even when you're sleeping?" she asked and I smiled at her.

"Even when I'm yawning," I said to her.

"Or even when we're at the streets?"

"Yeah, you could."

"Or whenever we are at the rooftop?"

"Whenever and wherever, I promise you. I won't refuse." I promised to her and she smiled at me.

"I love you," she whispered to me. I chuckled.

"What did you say?" I asked, poking her in her sides.

"You heard me already!" she said while running away, trying to escape. I am still poking her sides, tickling her.

"Sorry, didn't hear it!" I lied, teasing her.

"I love you!" she said, smiling.

"Louder!" I smiled at her.

"I love you!" she yelled, her voice resounded in the house. I caught her and laughed together with her.

"I love you more" I said, smiling. I kissed her forehead and caress her cheeks. "and forever will be."

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! THIS ONE-SHOT IS DONE~!**

**So yeah, it's pretty short and I didn't put much Mystwalker scenes due to my lack of time~**

**So yeah, HTBPLUSBG and IDate You will probably be updated this weekend, hopefully~  
**

**Nyaaaa! Reviews makes me happy! *puppy eyes* let me know what you think~!**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	13. Father

**Heeeey guyyyyysss! I'm backie backie back~**

**Schools, Publication Office and whatsoever that is related to my school is bugging me that's why I wasn't able to update faster~ I'M SORRY! X(( I'll try to update HTBPLUSBG and IDY faster since examinations are already done~**

**Anonymous Request: Awwww! Thank you!**

**"so can i request about erza and jellal's first date with erza but minerva ruined it by saying she is pregnant with jellal as father. so, want you to make a atory about it. just be sure it's a jerza!" -black fairy**

**LINING OF REQUESTS:**

**Black fairy's request!**

**Arcobaleno-Lover's request!**

**And Anonymous guest's request!**

**And GoldenFairyHeart's request!**

**And Juliani Scarlet - Bloomier's request!**

**ForeverInAbyss's request!**

**Lastly, beobsessed's request!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does.**

**I don't own Just the way you are and Teenage dream, they are property of their own owners. **

**Please check out Mike Tompkin's cover of Teenage dream and Just the way you are. **

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**12:00 pm **

"Erza! Wait!" I yelled, pushing through the crowd. I'm starting to hate this concert, having so many obsessive fans! I got out of the roaring crowd and looked around, hoping to find. I saw a strand of scarlet hair flowing flawlessly and I followed it. I ran after her until the rain poured and made me cold. I hurried and took off my jacket. I finally got to grip her hand and spun her around; I wrapped my jacket around her as I wrapped her with my arms. She was crying, I know it, she was hurt. Tears began falling down my cheeks too as she pounded on my chest.

"Let me go, you cheater!" she yelled and in spite of the roaring crowd, her voice was the only thing I could hear. I held her closer and hugged her tight. "I thought you were the one, I really thought! But you cheated, you proved me wrong! I hate you! I really hate you!"

"I wasn't the father," I said, softly. She stopped pounding and clenched her fist.

"As if I would believe you," she replied, harshly.

"Look, I wouldn't cheat on you, really. I love you more than any girl I met. I wouldn't let you get hurt or get wounded, that's why…. all those wounds you had, all those accidents that you were supposed to be the victim, I took them all…. all of them…. for you," I said, honestly. I pressed my right cheek on her left cheek, sobbing. "Losing you would be suicidal."

"These recent nights that you were gone by my side, I was suspecting that you were cheating on me because you smell like a girl as if you were hanging out with girls. Were you?" she said, bitterly. "You are not being chased by the council now because you're free so why did you left my side these past nights?"

"I was preparing something with Mirajane and the others," I said, softly. "something very important"

"A baby with Minerva," she said, growling. She pushed me and I stumbled backwards. "You think you can't get away with it? That's a baby, Jellal! A BABY! You just can't get-"

"Nothing happened between us!" I said with a surprising voice. I looked at Erza and fell into my knees. "Please believe me…. Erza…. I lost you a lot…. A lot of times but now…. I don't want to lose you again."

There was no response….

I closed my eyes and sobbed….

Maybe she left me…

She left me….. for eternity….

I fell into the cold ground, crying. I was a fool, I didn't see this coming. I was not the father, there was nothing that happened between me and Minerva. I don't like her! I don't really really like her.

I felt someone touch my chin.

I opened my lids….

I saw her….

I saw Erza…

She stared back at me and smiled. "Erza…." I whispered. She pressed his lips onto mine and I smiled. She believed me, she really did. After almost an eternity, we broke apart. I stood up and she as well. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. The roaring crowd turned silent and Natsu and the others ran towards us. Natsu gave me the mic and a pat on my back.

"You can do it dude." He said, smiling. Erza gave him a confused face and he only grinned.

They started doing the acapella of "Teenage Dream" with the sound of "new, new, new" and Natsu started doing the beatbox. I smiled at her as her face turned to me, confused.

"_I think you're pretty without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, doooown_

_Let's fall in each other's arms_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I…. will be young forever! _

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back  
_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe  
_

_This is real, so take a chance  
_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans__  
_

_Be your teenage dream tonight__  
_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans__  
_

_Be your teenage dream tonight" _

She smiled at me and I took her hand. Natsu and the others changed the melody into the tune of "Just the way you are."

"_When I see your face  
_

_There's not a thing that I would change  
_

_'Cause you're amazing  
_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing  
_

_Just the way you are"_

They ended the melody and I smiled at Erza.

"Erza, I couldn't live with you. You were my light when I was in the dark. If you were to live 100 years, I would live 99 years because I couldn't live without you." I smiled and kneeled in front of her. I summoned the box and opened it. "I love you, Erza. I really do. So I ask you, will you be my Titania forever?"

The suspense was killing me….

She was thinking…..

I was…..

I was scared now….

"Yes"

But that word changed everything

"Yes, I do!" she said, joyfully. I blinked my eyes with her answer and immediately sprang up to my feet to hug her. She hugged me back, leaning on me at times. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Due to my happiness, I forgot to put the ring on her finger

But then….. I placed it on her finger the next day as well as the vows and the kiss.

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! THIS ONE SHOT IS DONE!**

**So yaaaah, review below!**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think~**

**Stay tuned for upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


End file.
